Poisoned Ivy
by TwistedGem
Summary: Diana runs away from home. Bruce never wanted a roommate. One bet later, they're stuck with each other. One loft. Two people with short tempers. What could possibly go wrong? Everything. Not as comical as it sounds.
1. Escape

_Escape_

_Chapter 1_

Diana gazed out the window. She saw a flower outside her window. She opened the window and reached her hand out. Suddenly the flower began to shrink and wilt. Soon it was dead. Diana sighed as she felt the new life force fill her. This was her gift and curse.

Diana could take life forces. She could control it, but that fact didn't make anyone like her anymore. She was an outcast from her own people no matter how powerful her mother-

"Diana." Hippolyta looked at the person in the doorway. Her mom looked regal in her gown. She had to. She was Hippolyta, Queen of Themiscyra. Diana scowled at her mother. Hippolyta ignored it. "You need to get ready. The solstice will begin soon." Diana rolled her eyes.

"You keep acting like I want to hang around all night with you and the others only to be ignored-"

"Diana," Hippolyta said in a chaste voice, "you do not talk about your people court that way."

"They are not my people!" Diana exclaimed. "I'm the queen's daughter and they still don't except me." Hippolyta took a deep breath. She and her daughter had this argument a million times. After a while she just tried to let it go, but it bothered her that her own _daughter_ wouldn't accept the court she was born into.

Diana turned to the flower bush outside her window. She reached out to another flower until her mom caught her wrist. Diana looked at Hippolyta with no expression. Hippolyta's face fell when she looked into her daughter's eyes. The blue eyes held relaxed shadows. They're only like that when there feed.

"Honestly, Diana, must you do this-"

"What's wrong with it? The flower would only die in another week. I just sped up the process."

"You stole its life force." Diana glared at her mother. She hated doing this with her but it never stopped her. She knew her mom disapproved of her using her gift. "Maybe I didn't steal it. Maybe it belonged to me." Before Hippolyta could say anything she saw the shadow in the doorway. Antiope sighed, placing her hand on the door knob. This was the universal sign that she heard everything they said.

"Ladies, must we go through this every time?" she asked in a tired voice. She was sick of the constant fighting between her sister and niece. No one ever won and it just brought constant tension into the house. Diana pulled out her mother's grasp and moved in front of her father.

"Aunt Antiope, please don't make me go! Can't I stay here tonight?" she asked. Antiope looked at her with a reprising look.

"You promised your mother that you would go to solstice if you stayed here last time." Diana groaned, moving to her closet. Hippolyta and Antiope shared a satisfied smirk. Diana rolled her eyes at them. _Eternity of being together and they _still_ act like still love winning everything_, she thought. She was glad she never looked that ridiculous. Hippolyta touched her daughters arm, giving her a knowing look, before leaving.

As soon as her mom left, Diana spoke.

"You know, I could leave. I'm the strongest of us all. No one has beaten me and Athena isn't telling me to stay. And in Man's world, I'm an adult." Antiope sighed. She kissed Diana's forehead.

"That's true." She told her. She moved towards the door as he spoke again. "But you are also the daughter of a queen and you do not belong with mortals, no matter how much of this Earth they consume. Mortal rights don't apply to you." Antiope closed the door.

Diana plopped on her bed in disappointment. She looked under her bed at a bag. It was packed and ready for her to carry it anywhere.

_They might not apply to you anymore_, she thought,_ but they still apply to me, despite your belief._

_*****_

Themiscyra was Diana's home all her life. She used to love exploring the island when she was younger. But as she got older, she began to feel like a confined animal. That is, until the sacred library. She stumbled on it when she was only thirteen and curious. When she brought it up to her mother, Hippolyta was appalled to say the least.

"You went into the sacred library without my permission?" she said.

"I didn't know it scared but-"

"You are not to go back." Hippolyta told her. Diana's jaw dropped.

"But-"

"Diana!" her mother said, "End of discussion." And they never talked about it again. But Diana never gave up. She snuck out every other night and started to learn about Man's world. And at that point, she was hooked. She fascinated by how the world was so different than her own. The language, culture, history…it was all there. She could even retrieve specific items from it like clothes and food.

Diana wanted to see it, to belong in it. But she knew she couldn't without Athena's blessing. So as the years went on, it was difficult to act like the same ignorant child as she was preceded to be. But she had her ways and it wouldn't matter after tonight, she promised herself.

Diana hates the Summer Solstice. She always had to dress up when she did nothing but sit or stand. There's nothing but the people that are a millennia older than her saying things she "could never understand". And being a princess never helps anything. Especially when people have to actually approach her. She was wearing hr usual white dress her mother picked for her and a small gold crown with other gold accessories and signature silver bracelets.

Like she needed another reminder that she was a princess

She glanced around the room at the talking Amazons. She looked at her mother conversing. She sipped at her drink, hating how unnaturally sweet it was. She didn't know how much longer she could deal with being around these people. She saw a figure in the corner of her eye.

Diana knew who it was before she sat down next to her.

"Hey, Mala." She greeted. Unlike the others, she enjoyed her company. Mala was Diana's closest friend. She told her everything, including the sacred library. If she would miss anybody, it would be her.

"Hello Princess Diana." She said with a smirk. She scowled at her.

"You know I hate my title."

"Why? You have anything anyone could want."

"Except freedom." She said. "True freedom. I always have to be approved and shelter for every move I make in a place that I don't want to be in. I've been these same boring circles my whole life."

Mala nodded. She could understand how she felt. Mala loved exploring the world until men started abusing it. "I'd rather be a die than be summated to a life like this for an eternity." Mala became alarmed at the statement.

"Hey," she said in a warning tone, "don't joke like that. You know why." Diana sighed.

"Of course, I do." She heard the tale at least a hundred times before. An Amazonian went off into Man's World without Athena's blessing and died before she ever reached it. In a way, Diana could sympathize. She loved her mother but if it was her choice, she would leave as well.

Diana remembered a secret trip her dad took her on when her mom visited Athena's temple. She learned about the other lands beyond her own. The mere thought of seeing it all left a fantasy in her brain. Diana sighed, focusing to the crowd in front of her.

"I can't live like this." She said. Mala turned away.

"Did Athena grant you her blessing." She said so low, Diana barely heard her.

"Yes."Diana confirmed. Mala sighed. She looked back at her best friend. She hugged her tightly

"I'll miss you, friend." She whispered. Diana hugged her back, knowing this could possibly be the last time she sees her best friend. Diana looked above her head at the sunset. _Only three more hours_, she thought. That thought alone made her miss Mala more.

As the sky turned black, Diana got dressed. She switched the annoying gown for a simple t-shirt and sweats, she collected from the library. She moved like around her room like a ghost. She checked and doubled checked her stuff. She didn't want to be caught. The first few times she got caught sneaking out, she was sloppy. But this time she was sure she was going to get out.

She checked the hallway quietly before locking her door. She looked one last time before catching her eyes in the mirror. She removed the hood of the block hoodie she wore. Her eyes bore into themselves. She watched the shadows dance at the excitement her body held.

When Hippolyta first saw the shadows in her daughter's eyes, she was frightened. It was possible for a child to belong to a world other than the one their parents controlled. Rare but possible. The gods told her that she was simply had too much of an Amazon to belong to anyone else. No one had any idea why she was born that way. Except Athena, who refused to give the answer. This made her more nervous that her daughter held shadows. The princess was simply a mystery.

Diana lifted a hand to her face. She looked at herself, which she rarely did. She looked at her tan skin, dark hair, angular face, and blue eyes. Her eyes…Diana loved her eyes. They complete the dark beauty she had. She cherished the shadows that were kept inside of them. It was what made her so unique.

She pulled her hood up over her head covering her face once again. She didn't have time to waste being vain. She opened the window and jumped out into the crisp night. She watched her surroundings. Guards would find her soon enough. She only hoped see could fight them quickly and silently.

She was only thirty yards away from the shore when the first guards attacked. She jumped over the first one before forcing the other to the ground she did a series of kicks, each one bringing her closer to the gate. She kicked at a guard's temple, making him unconscious. Then she heard the alarm. The same alarm that told her she was caught.

_Not this time,_ she thought. She ran and pushed the remaining guards out her way. A couple tried to grab her but she dodged them. If not, the girl had amazing speed. Once she had enough room to really speed up, she was on the shore in seconds. But once she felt eyes on her back, she knew she was being followed. A hit on the head sent her sprawling to the ground.

She rolled to a stop. She gritted her teeth to stop herself from crying out loud.

"Just couldn't take the hint, could you?" Hippolyta approached her daughter. The same daughter she loved beyond comparison. The same daughter that was trying to escape.

"You're not leaving." She said. Her tone held finality. Diana stood up again.

"You're not stopping me, mother. You can let me leave now or we can fight and I'll still leave."

"Is that threat?" Hippolyta asked calmly. Solene frowned at her.

"No." she answered. "But I will if I have to." Hippolyta didn't want to fight Diana. She knew every weak spot she had despite the powers she contained. But there was no other way for Hippolyta to make her stay. She knew that. With a sad sigh, she made her decision

Hippolyta was in front of her in a second ready to hit. Diana dodged the blow and tripped her mom. Hippolyta rolled back to her feet. She charged at her daughter sending her down with one hit.

Diana caught her hand and threw Hippolyta over her shoulder. Hippolyta landed on her feet before kicking Diana in the stomach. Diana stumbled to the ground, trying regain her breath. Hippolyta knelt over her daughter.

"It's over, Diana." She said. She had won. But Diana looked up and the shadows in her eyes became excited. She grabbed her mom's hand and Hippolyta started to feel weak. Diana gained her mother's energy. She was healed as soon as she stood up. Her mother looked at her with disbelief and hurt at the betryal.

"I'm sorry, mom." She said. It was no use. Hippolyta was unconscious. Diana checked to see if her mom was okay before running as fast as she could before jumping and flying away from the only home she knew.

*****

"What do you mean she's gone?" Antiope demanded. She, Cassandra , and Aella, a royal guard wondered the same thing as Hippolyta iced her head, something she only did for her major headaches. Only Diana could cause it.

"What do you think I mean?" she snapped at Antiope. "She got away."

Just as she said the words Mala joined the group in the throne room.

"You wanted to see me my queen?" she said drifting in. Hippolyta looked at Mala with hope. She was her daughter's best friend. She would know. Hippolyta stood up.

"Diana. She ran away a couple of hours ago." She summed up. Mala's eyes widened.

"How did she get away?" she asked, innocently, "I'm sure I saw her come back her after the Solstice."

"She did. And then she snuck out and ran to the beach. I followed her but I was too late. She must have gotten Athena's blessing, somehow." she explained. Mala struggled to keep calm. She promised Diana she would cover her escape. It was Diana's last request to her. Antiope stepped up calmly.

"You wouldn't know about any of this." Antiope asked, suspecting her because Mala was Diana's best friend. Mala found strength to look into the general's eyes and lie.  
"She talked about exploring the world a couple of times but never showed any signs of actually planning to do it." Antiope opened her mouth to ask more questions when Hippolyta interrupted.

"Interrogating each other gets us no where. What we need to know is how exactly she got away." Cassandra sat down once again. Every one looked at Hippolyta expectantly. She sighed before telling them.

"We fought and I had her on the ground. Then she…" she massaged her temples at the thought of what happened, "…she used her powers on me." Everyone gasped. Diana only used her powers as a last resort in a fight. They've seen it plenty of times. She usually made her sparring partner unconscious for days but since she was her mother, it was only a few hours. Antiope placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, but nothing helped the situation. An uncomfortable silence fell over everyone.

"We have to find her." Cassandra said, breaking it. "She's in a lot of danger. Her nativity of Man's world only heightens it." Antiope nodded in agreement.

"How?" Mala asked. "I know Diana. If nothing else, the girl has two things that make finding her almost impossible. Her intelligence and speed. Not to mention her ability to fly anywhere. How can we find her?"

Antiope stoop up straight.

"I'll go. I've been waiting for a good challenge for years."

"I'll talk to Athena." Hippolyta said, "She's bound to know something."

"We both will." Cassandra chimed in. Antiope nodded.

"I'll send some scouts on the ocean. One of them is bound to recognize who she is." Antiope added.  
Everyone talked a while longer deciding on a plan, except for Mala who stood on the edge of the room. As it formed, hope grew in Hippolyta. They would find her daughter and she would be safe once again in her care. "It's settled then," said Antiope. "Diana will be found."

Hippolyta nodded before dismissing them. "Mala, please stay." Mala's heart sped up a bit. When the door was closed, Hippolyta stood and approached the girl. She looked Mala straight in the eye. Mala shrank back a little.

"You may be able to lie to Antiope but I know you know something." She told her. Mala sighed.

"I'm sorry, my queen. But Diana was so determined. I don't think I could've stopped her no matter what I did."

"No matter," Hippolyta said calmly. She walked to the throne. She pulled out a sword and a set of keys. "Man isn't the only one with proper transportation and good fighters."

"What are saying?" Mala asked confused. The queen walked over to her and deposited the items in each hand. Hippolyta stared her down until she flinched.

"Find her," Hippolyta commanded, "and soon."


	2. New In Town

_New In Town_

_Chapter 2_

Landing on the nearest continent, Diana only had one thought. Run. She ran longer than she thought she was capable of. Once she was in a forest, the world blurred. She only saw green with the occasional grey. She didn't know where she was going. All she knew was to run in a complicated twist. Soon her brain barely registered that she was tired or hungry. For once in her live her mind was blank.

Then she burst out of the forest and all new colors blinded her. She stopped short, almost being hit by a car. But not just any car; It was a cab. In the first time she looked around. The flashing lights, fast car driving, skyscrapers and the advertisement tower…She scene the pictures a million times but she never thought she would see it in person…She was in _New York_. Not just in New York, but in Time Square. She looked up at the sky. The sun was setting in the sky. She had been running for almost a full day.

The thought made her tired. Then she realized something. She had no money, no place to stay, and not enough food to last long. Diana walked a little to wake herself up and to shake off the panic she was feeling. She was soon walking in Central Park before she realized it. She sank into a bench.

What was she gonna do? Diana never lived in this world to understand it. She was totally unprepared for it. She could study the history and news all she wanted, but it wouldn't help her fit in. She wanted to slap herself for her stupidity for not thinking of this part. All she thought of was run away. Not the actual surviving part. She looked around her with disappointment until she saw something out the corner of her eye. Walking along the path towards her was a guy.

He was wearing a leather jacket, had a tan, and probably had tattoos on his arm. She knew instantly, he had money, a place to stay, and a good supply. But this all caught her attention second. The thing that made her turn her head was the fact that he was a man. A _young _man. She thought for a second. Her mother would never look for her to stay with a man. Neither would Diana. They really never interested her beside there nature. But there was something about this one that was different from every other man she's seen, the small number it was.

Before she even registered the thought she was walking up to him. She thought herself crazy but continued to walk up to him.

"Hey." She said to him. He looked her over briefly with little interest.

"Hi." He answered before trying to step around her. But she cleverly blocked him, making it look natural for her to do that. He stared at her and something twisted inside her at his gaze.

It was so _intense_. That kind of intensity wasn't like anything Diana had ever encountered. It was impossible for anyone on Themiscyra to look that intimidating to her. But him…he could hypnotize her with a single look. It was obvious he was the silent type. She smiled sweetly at the guy, liking him more and more.

"Look, I know this out of no where but I need your help." She said. Diana pleaded him to help her with her eyes. The man looked her up and down before speaking.

"Sorry but I've got places to be." He said bluntly. He started to step around her, but Diana couldn't let him go. He may be the only one to help her.

" Wait," she said. She grabbed his hand quickly something happened. Something and creeping up her arm, like an invisible force trying to pull her towards him. She took a little of his life force, so little he barely noticed, and the pull lessened. She knew what he was feeling. She could feel his pulse quickening at her powerful touch.

"Please." She whispered. She knew he could hear her clearly. He hesitated before looking past her. Then he smirked.

"Wanna play a game?" Diana looked at him confused. She couldn't tell what he was doing, but it didn't stop her from following. They moved in front of a guy in front of the table. On it were three cards he kept shuffling.

"What's this game?" Diana asked. The card dealer smiled at her, seeing a potential sucker.

"Well, sweetheart, all you have to do is find the black queen." He explained.

"She wants to play." the man said before she could speak. Diana stared at him questioning him silently. "Here's the deal. You're, obviously, new in town and need a place to stay. And you know I have that."

"Your point…?" she asked suspicious. He smirked. He moved closer to her, so he wouldn't be overheard.

"You win; I give you a place to live. I win and this never happened." he explained.

"Place your bets on the table." The card dealer said. Diana swallowed loudly before choosing.

"Deal." She told the man. Diana placed a dollar she found earlier on the table. The con man looked at her surprised. She smiled sheepishly. The guy beside her sighed before putting a twenty dollar bill and a gold key on the table beside her dollar.

"Now you may pick your card." Con man said. Solene looked at the table. She's read enough to have enough street-smarts to know that the card wasn't on the table. She looked at him a bit. Out the corner of her eye she saw a red corner under the table. She knew it was the card. She reached over and retrieved the card. The con man's jaw dropped. She held up the card, showing the guy.

"I'm guessing this is the black queen you're talking about." Diana said. The man's shoulders sagged at the sight of the queen of spades. Diana smirked before grabbing the keys. The con man took the money, nodding at them.

"Y'all have a nice day." He told them. Diana nodded before walking away with the guy. They walked for a little bit.

The guy sped up a little leaving a few feet between them.

"Hey," she called out to him. "Can I get a name?" The guy looked around before walking up to her. He scowled at her. Her smirk form earlier fell. Tension rose inside of her. She thought he wouldn't speak until he opened his mouth.

"Bruce." She relaxed at hearing his name. _Bruce_, she thought, _he_ _looks_ _like_ _a_ _Bruce_.

"Diana." And just like that, she had something she never thought she'd have. A roommate.

*****

Bruce never thought this would happen to him. He's thought of a lot of possibilities that could happen in a crazy town like New York. But being con by a girl that didn't look a day over twenty was not one of them. He looked at this girl, Diana she claimed, and shook his head. He led her up the stairs of an apartment building. The building held apartments that were worth a middle class paycheck any day of the week. As he snuck glances at the girl he became more and more confused. She said she was new in town. But it seemed as though she was new to the _world_. She marveled to everything they pasted on there way here. He focused on climbing the stairs instead of the girl behind him.

Finally, he came to the door at the very top of the building. He opened the door to his home. He heard Diana gasp behind him. He turned to her. She gazed at the apartment before her.

It was a big as the entire floor. She could see two bedrooms and a bathroom further in the apartment.

"You can come in." Bruce told her. She blushed before coming in. She entered the room and looked around. She went to his mostly empty living room. She looked out the window which took up most of the wall it occupied. It led out a balcony. She went to the balcony. The sun was almost set. She looked at the last few minutes. One tradition she never minded that her mother did. She always watched the sunset and sunrise. She frowned at the thought of her mom. It felt like a weight was pressed to her chest and she couldn't lift it off. She put her head in hands. She tried to block out the images of her mom right now. She didn't she could deal with it.

Bruce watched Diana as she leaned on the balcony railing. She seemed suddenly sad. He let his thoughts wander to what happened to what seemed like a week ago, but was only about an hour ago. How had he let this happen? All she did was touch him and he was suddenly willing to try and help her. How had she done that?

_Maybe that's how my victims feel._ Bruce moved to the kitchen before he released the rest of those dangerous thoughts. Bruce never liked being a holder of Hades' shadows. It meant that his own skin was dangerous and addictive to anyone unlucky enough to touch it. Everytime someone touched him, no matter how smart or strong, they instantly became an addict always asking for more of the nightmares here held and always dying off either from too much time in them or not enough. There was never a middle ground. He slammed his fist on the counter in frustration. He couldn't control it, no matter how much he wanted to. And now he had another victim living with him because she some how turned the tables on him.

"Bruce," said a timid voice. He turned to him. He knew she heard him slamming his fist. He just hoped she wouldn't ask about it. "Where should I put my stuff?" she asked, knowing he wouldn't tell her anything if she asked what was wrong.

Bruce's earlier tension left him. He guided her to the second bedroom. The inside of it had pale blue walls with a bed, dresser, and night stand. There was a small closet that was empty ready for her to fill. It made her feel more foreign than usual. She moved into the room, setting her bag down.

"Is that all you have?" Bruce asked her. She nodded. He didn't question her. He would save that for tomorrow. He seemed to be saving all his questions. She looked out the window, which let in the moonlight that showed brilliantly. Diana sat on her new bed. It was different than her old bed, less familiar but still comfortable. She sinks into. Lazily, she turns to Bruce whose still in the doorway.

"Thank you." She got up and approached him. She made sure there was enough distance between them, so they were both comfortable. "You really don't know how much you've helped me." She looked away but saw a small shadow of a smile on Bruce's face.

"No problem," he stretched a bit, showing that he was tired. "At least for tonight." We'll figure out the rest tomorrow. You've obviously had a long day." He stepped a little closer subconsciously. Bruce didn't notice. Diana did. "Good night, Diana."

"Good night, Bruce." She told him before closing her door for the night. Bruce went to the balcony. The crisp night air made him think straight. This can't be _that_ bad. She seems like a nice girl. She kept her distance. He decided that he like her for it. As long as she keep arms length away from him they would be fine.

Diana seemed smart. She would find a job or something and things would go back to normal.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder who this girl was. This was rare for him. He usually kept his distance from females, for obvious reasons. This was the first girl that made him interested. He knew she wasn't human, that much was clear but she wasn't a goddess either.

He yawned, his eyes heavy. He stood up making his way to his room. He let out his shadows, which have been kept inside all day. When he passed Diana's room, they shadows acted strangely.

Usually they swayed in mid-air lazily. Now they surged like a magnet towards her room. Hawk called his shadows back. He went closer to Diana's door. His shadows suddenly got excited. He put his ear against the door, listening to her. She was asleep and totally unaware of what was happening. He backed away from the door and went to his room. His shadows went back to there lazy state. Bruce was confused. Why did his shadows act like that? He let them out again.

The shadows looked like they were stretching from a long day of containment. Bruce became mesmerized by these shadows as he always did no matter how much he looked at them. They just held so many secrets, most he would never know, and he couldn't help but be intrigued by them. He reached out and they moved towards his hand. The ones farther away seemed to stay closer to the door. That wasn't normal. They always came to him. They never were attracted to anyone but himself.

He shook his head as his body grew tired. That was another mystery for tomorrow. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. But no matter how deep he went into his conscious he couldn't shake the question from his head. Who is this girl, Diana?


	3. Roommates

_Roommates_

_Chapter 3_

Diana woke up at dawn despite her exhaustion. She stretched looking out her window at the sunrise. Its funny how waking up to see the sunrise and sunset seemed to be built into her instincts. She looked at the sun as it rose. She sighed as she thought about everything that happened in the last two days. It felt more like months, than two days. _Let's see,_ she thought, _I argued with my mom, ran away from home, exhausted myself, and found a new roommate._ She straightened up at the thought.

Her new roommate was a guy. She never lived with anybody but the Amazons. She never even had to one before Bruce. And now she was sharing an apartment with one. She rushed out her room and into the living room. She looked around frantically, seeing only what she saw last night. A beautiful apartment that was completely unfamiliar.

Diana marveled at the room. It seemed to change over night. It looked more open and free in the morning sun. She moved hesitantly through the room, touching the furniture and gazing out the window to a city totally new to her. She lifted her hand to the sunlight. Her body absorbed some of it. She watched as the sunlight danced through the veins in hand. She never got bored by the sight.

"So you're not human. That much is for sure."

Diana turned to see Bruce in the kitchen. He held a steady gaze on her. Bruce knew Diana woke up since his shadows started acting with more vigor. He pulled them back him before she came out her room. He was surprised she didn't notice him. But what surprised him most was when she absorbed the sun light. He could see it working through her veins like golden threads. He also saw how her shadow grew as if all the sunlight's energy entered. Like it was being feed.

Diana pulled her hand away from the sunlight. She hoped he didn't anything suspicious. But as she looked into his eyes, she highly doubted it. She put her body in a defensive position.

"How much on that did you see?" she asked him. He rested his arms on the counter, leaning forward.

"From the time you left your room up to now. So basically everything." Bruce leaned back, causally. Diana stiffened at the statement. Diana saw in the corner of her eye a flicker. She didn't turn head-on but she was sure it was her imagination. She couldn't have possibly seen a shadow.

"You seem very clam for a human." Bruce shrugged at her.

"I'm not like the average human. I pride myself in not being surprised by the unexpected."Diana raised an eyebrow at this.

"Impressive. I'm wouldn't have even expected that. But then again I don't know you." Diana said, feeling comfortable enough to approach him. Bruce's gaze then switched to scrutinizing as she can closer to him. Diana caught his gaze. Bruce kept his face composed but was secretly amazed by Diana. In broad daylight he could see her clearly. He could see how her hair was an auburn color at the tips, how her pale complexion really was, and her eyes…her eyes were darker than he thought was possible. It was like an abyss that held a limitless intensity to it. An intensity that Bruce wasn't use to.

He cleared his throat, trying to find something to say. Diana's gaze didn't help anything. He looked at away from her for a moment to collect himself. Diana just gazed on patiently. She was confused on why Bruce seemed so uncomfortable at the moment. Maybe she should ask him. But before she could, he started to speak.

"Well since we're roommates now," he raised his head meeting her gaze with a renewed intensity. Diana had to try not to squirm under it. "We obviously need some ground rules." Diana nodded although she wasn't excited about the idea. She knew that he wasn't exactly…_accepting _of the idea. But she would be quiet for now.

"First rule, I don't like it when people are in or try to interfere with my business. What's my business is mine and what's your is yours, unless it is need to know. Got it?" Diana nodded with a smile. She liked this rule.

"Second," he continued, "you have a year to get a place of your own or get out." Diana's shoulders sagged a bit at hearing this. Only a year to find a place to live?

"I understand." She told him. "I don't mean to intrude into your life this way." She said kindly, not truly meaning what she said. She just wished he could help her beyond a place to stay. Bruce heard the sincerity in Diana's voice and felt sort of sorry for her. Then he remembered what her touched did to him and was brought back to a solid resolve. This is for her own good.

"Trust me that was not my plan." She told him. He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Really? And what was this plan of yours?" He asked. She just turned away.

"My business, remember?" She said quietly, covering up the fact that she didn't exactly have one. But like he said, she didn't need to tell him everything. Just need to know.

"Third rule," he said, interrupting her thoughts, "no crazy and random people in my loft. I prefer to keep a low profile around the city. Other than that, you're free to do what you want."

_Not like I know any_, Diana thought. But she couldn't worry about parties and random people right now. She needed a plan. She needed to figure everything out. Like how is gonna find a place to live in a year? What's she gonna do for a living? What's she gonna do if her mom find out where she is?

A million questions buzzed in Diana's head. Bruce looked at her wondering what she was thinking. His mind couldn't help but be frustrated by the shadows that continued to pulse towards this girl. They wanted her so strongly…it scared Bruce how much they wanted her. He looked away and moved to the living room. He turned on the TV, watching the news. He didn't watch as Diana left the room.

Diana walked into her room. She pulled out her only bag from the closet. She pulled out what she had. An extra pair clothes, some food, a map, a book on societies around the world, and her favorite necklace from her mom was all she had. She looked at the necklace as it sparkled in the sunlight. She remembered debating whether to bring it or not and eventually forgot to take it out. The necklace was a simple thing really. It had a thin pink gold chain with a golden owl pendent. All of it was real gold which equaled good money equaling a good start in the city. But as Diana gazed at, she didn't know why but she knew she couldn't sell it.

Sure relationship with her mom wasn't the best but this necklace was one of her most prized possessions. Not just some decoration for Solstice. Diana clutched the necklace tightly and cursed. She should've got another necklace. She shook her head as she moved to the living room, trying to put on the necklace. Bruce turned to see her enter.

"Diana," he called. She looked up at him. He gestured to the seat near him, trying to ignore the ripples of temptation going through him. He knew that it would be happening a lot while she stayed here. She was beautiful, in a lack of a better word. And with those eyes…she was practically irresistible. But he would resist her. He already had her for a year. He didn't anything but that.

Diana moved to the seat, momentarily stopping what she was doing. Bruce ran his fingers through his dark hair. Diana took the time to actually _look_ at her roommate. And she couldn't help but be impressed with what she saw.

Bruce was handsomely gorgeous. It was as if he created the tall, dark, and handsome qualifications women always wanted. Bruce had deep black hair that spiked at the end. He had tanned skin that was perfect for him. He was muscular but not too much to look like he took steroids. Just enough to know that he was strong. Very strong. His face was angular and smooth. And his eyes…they were like midnight onyx. Liquid pools of shadows that you could, and would want to, drown in. She just wished she could gaze into them and drown. But unfortunately the moment was ruined before it could really start. Bruce looked at her, patiently.

"I think there are some things I need to know about you." He told her. Diana stiffened at this. She only hoped he didn't question her about this morning with the sunlight.

"What…do you want to know?" she asked hesitantly. Bruce leaned forward.

"What, exactly, are you doing here? You don't seem like you're really ready for a big city like New York, yet you come here. Why is that?" he asked. It was a reasonable question, she guessed. It's not everyday a total stranger becomes your roommate because of a bet. She tried to answer as honestly as she could.

"I'm just looking for a new start. I need a change of scenery, really." She said. It was the true. Bruce narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. Diana looked away from him.

"Who are you running from?" he asked her. All the air in her lungs left. She boldly looked at him.

"What makes you think I'm running from someone?" she asked him, wondering what he said. His gaze didn't waver.

"You come out of nowhere with only one bag, probably filled with clothes and food, and betting against someone you don't know for a place to stay, looking exhausted." He told her, "I'm not stupid. A girl like you would only do that if you were running from something." Diana's jaw tightened, her body tightening up, like a spring ready to loose. Bruce saw this and sat back in a relaxed and venerable position.

"You say this as if you know me well enough to judge." She said scathingly.

"I'm not trying to turn you in Diana. I just need to know if there's any danger in me letting you stay here." He said. Diana didn't relax at this. She cleared her throat to speak.

"Well, it's my business to why I'm here. But I there is no danger in me staying here." She lied, hoping it was convincing enough for him to believe her. He would be in extreme danger with her here, if she was found. Knowing her mom and aunt, they wouldn't give him time to explain. They would kill him on the spot, which she would feel nothing but guilt for causing. But at the moment he was safe. And she wasn't guilty. Diana continued to try putting on her necklace. Bruce saw her struggling and got up. He held his hand out for the necklace. She paused, looking at his hand. She, eventually, handed the necklace over to him. He closed it in his palm. Bruce walked around behind her. She stood up, lifting her hair off her neck. Bruce lifted the necklace, touching her throat, and connected the clasp together. But as his hands touched her skin and something went through them.

Diana turned her head and immediately noticed how closer they were to each other. They were an inch apart in space. A sudden haze came over them. Something smooth and soft, like a caress, seemed to touch Solene. It traveled up to her hand. She touched it softly. It felt slightly familiar to her.

Bruce's temptation rose at the close space. He felt the same way he did when she grabbed his arm that time before. He felt an invisible pull towards her. His thoughts of temptation took over as their skin connected. Her lips parted, making Bruce lean closer. Diana looked into his eyes. The midnight onyx was fascinating to her. If you looked hard enough you could swear you could see shadows.

_Shadow eyes…_Diana leaned back from him at the sight. Bruce snapped out as well, immediately pulling a least three feet between them, retracting the shadows that slipped out of him. Diana left the living room, wordlessly, retreating to her room.

Bruce took deep breaths trying to clear his head of the haze that entered it at her touch. His shadows pulsed under his skin. They were strangely calm at the moment. Like Diana's touch could calm them down. Bruce blew out the air he was holding in. This was going to be a long year.

*****

Hippolyta made haste on her way to Athena's temple. The sooner she got there, the sooner she may be to finding Diana. She has been bewildered by her only child's behavior for the last year. She grew concerned with the look of knowledge growing in Diana's eyes for a while but she never thought it would cause her to do this.

Athena sat in her temple waiting for Hippolyta to arrive. Athena was well aware of Diana running away. She wasn't scared about her safety. After all, she knew the girl's fate better than anybody. She only felt sorry for Hippolyta, whose didn't have the slightest clue about her daughter's destiny. It was a mystery to her just like the shadows in her daughter's eyes. Hippolyta approached Athena urgently.

"I know what happened, Hippolyta." Athena told her. "You don't need to explain to me the situation." This was no relief to Hippolyta.

"Do you know where to find her? She could be in grave danger." Hippolyta said. Athena relaxed in her throne. This was going to be the hard part for the Themiscyra queen.

"I could," Athena admitted, "But that doesn't mean I will." Hippolyta gazed at the goddess in shock.

"You have to tell me. I need to know." Athena knew this wasn't going to be easy for the queen of her island but this needed to happen.

"Seth, could you please excuse us for a moment?" Seth nodded, taking his leave. Sorcha rose from her seat. She approached Hippolyta with her steady grace. "You are telling me that that you have absolutely no idea why your daughter left."

"She's just being defiant. I admit I don't understand her sometimes."

"A mother should always be aware of her child's desires." Athena told her casually. Hippolyta grew angry at Athena for insulting her mothering skills. But she controlled it. The last thing she needed was an angry goddess.

"Athena, you must tell me where she is. She is completely naïve about Man's world. She won't know how to survive in it." Hippolyta told her with urgency. Athena wasn't affected.

"She ran away to be in a place she is welcomed. A place where she can be happy."

"She was happy-"

"Stop being blind, Hippolyta. We both know was miserable with your court." Hippolyta was taken aback by the statement from Athena.

"It doesn't matter. She is just a child." Hippolyta said desperately to Athena.

"And child must grow some day. You can't control the world."

"I can bring her home! I am sorry Athena, but she is my daughter. It is my duty to make sure she is safe." She finished. Athena narrowed her eyes at the stubborn queen. She stepped closer until the two were less than an inch apart.

"Don't try to interfere with fate, Hippolyta. It's not a pretty sight." Athena said coldly. Hippolyta didn't care for the goddess's word. Her daughter was out there and she would find her, whether the gods liked it or not.

"Where is she?" Athena retreated to her throne. Athena addressed her like the Goddess of Wisdom she was.

"Diana is safe. She will be safe. I will not tell either of you where she is. Her location is to stay with me." Hippolyta wasn't stunned at the decision. She was merely disappointed. "Get out."

Hippolyta, wordlessly, retreated back to palace.

Athena sighed. She looked through one of her looking glasses. She could see Diana sitting on a bed in a loft. Athena thought it was amusing how, of all places, Diana found herself in crazy New York.

_I think it's time to visit my little shadow,_ Athena thought, leaving to prepare for the visit.


	4. Empire State Of Mind

_Empire State Of Mind_

_Chapter 4_

Diana looked at herself in the mirror. She looked too much like the girl who ran away. She would stick out. She tried to think of what she could change. She could change her hair. Her body could use more of a tan. No makeup, though. She wasn't much for face paint. She looked at her eyes. Maybe she should consider contacts…

"Please don't tell me you're getting contacts." Diana jumped at the voice. She turned around to see Athena sitting regally on her bed. Diana immediately bowed before the goddess. Athena stood up and approached her devotee. Athena lifted Diana's face, turning it slightly. "I didn't give you these pretty eyes for nothing." Diana grinned at her as Athena motioned her to stand up.

"They are very pretty," Diana said, turning back to the mirror. "But they could also stand out. If someone looks too close…" Diana stared at her reflection. There was one thing about her eyes Diana loved about the shadows was how they seemed to calm her in the worst situations. Sure they made things more difficult but they gave her a comfort she wouldn't have had otherwise. Speaking of her mother…

"Did she send out a search party yet?" Diana asked calmly. She say Athena nod in the mirror.

"She sent Antiope after you. Then she came to me. Your mother was very," Athena paused to stop herself from insulting the queen of her island, "eager to have you home."

"You two fought. Again." Diana said, reading between the lines of her goddess's words.

"I can assure you that there was no fighting involved." Diana sighed. Her mother and goddess never had the greatest of relationships. Especially when it came to her. They always had different views. Diana knew that running away would make things worst. And yet she didn't turn around and go home. That would be easy. If she wanted to be free, then she would have to work for it. Starting with how she looked.

"I'm sure you will need this." Athena said pulling out a bag from behind her. It looked like a survival kit and was bulky. Whatever it was, Diana knew it would help. She hugged Athena fiercely.

"Thank you." She told her. Athena smiled, hugging back, not offended by the affection. Diana held on a little before asking her something.

"Will I be safe here?" Diana asked. "I mean this is the first man I've ever encountered. I don't want to disrespect you by living with him." Diana knew that she was powerful but she was still very vulnerable here. Bruce didn't seem like he would hurt her, but she wanted to be sure that she was safe here. That she could stay for as longer as she could. Athena smiled at the question.

"You have my blessing. You need to learn how to interact with men. This is the perfect opportunity." Athena told her. Diana smiled sweetly, like sunshine.

"Thank you, Athena." She said in great respect.

"You're welcome, my little shadow." Athena said, moving away from the young girl. She walked towards the door. "Just don't cover up those eyes. I worked to hard to make them for you to cover them up." Diana nodded eagerly, assuring her that she wouldn't before Athena disappeared out the room.

The next morning, Diana opened her door quietly, trying not to disturb the peace of it. She closed the door quietly behind her. She shuffled down the hall to the living room. She was caught by surprise, when she saw her brooding roommate. He sat there not noticing her at all. His eyes were so distant…she wondered what he was thinking. She moved slowly towards not trying to disturb him. She reached out her hand and touched his shoulder. His hand shot up, catching her hand. Diana was surprised, thinking he didn't know she was there.

"Sneaking up on people is not your forte Miss Diana." He said his voice telling her he knew she was there the whole time.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I didn't know you heard me." He didn't hear her. He only knew by how his shadows got excited, telling him exactly where she was. Bruce didn't like it. At all. Diana moved in front of him. His shadows seemed to drift to the edge of his skin, following her. He sat looking more composed then he felt. Diana bit her lip. "I need your help."

"That's not surprising." He said rudely. Diana didn't comment on the remark.

"I want to see New York." Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"You mean beyond the tourist view of it?" Diana nodded. Bruce leaned forward, placing his elbows on his legs.

"What have you seen beyond central park?" he asked. Diana thought for a second.

"I believe the place is called Time Square." Bruce looked at her with raised eyebrows. Apparently Diana was more maintenance than he thought. He should have never taken that bet.

"So let me get this straight," he said, "you run away, go to a place you don't know anything about, bet to stay in some stranger's home, not knowing whether or not you could trust them, no money, no place to stay, basically nothing and you choose _now_ to start preparing yourself to survive here."

Diana looked away. "It's not what you make it seem.

"How is it not?" he questioned. He moved to the kitchen getting some water. "Not only that, but you're also becoming dependent on me. I'm only temporary." Diana stood up.

"No, I am not. I'm merely trying to find a way to live in this place. I'll admit that it wasn't exactly what I expected. I didn't even that until I was here!" She told him, getting closer to him with every word, "I just need you to show me around."

"Then you'll need me for whatever else tomorrow." Diana sharpened her gaze at him.

"Maybe I will. It's not your place to say I should ask for or not. Maybe it is not me who needs the help." She went to her room before he could say anything. It was too good of an exit. Bruce shook his head. He didn't know what he would do with her.

He moved back to the living room. He sat there continuing to think of his new house guest. He's been trying to figure it out what she was. She wasn't a goddess, because she didn't need a disguise and wasn't powerful enough. But she was too powerful to be even a half-mortal. He thought back to yesterday. He tried to pin point what was so different about her.

But every time he tried, he would just think of her eyes. He thought of how they penetrated him so deeply. No one could do that to him. But she could without trying to. The thought of her eyes seemed to hypnotize him once again. Those eyes…his shadows pulsed against his skin at thought. They slipped through landing on the floor, trailing there way to Diana's room. He pulled them back before they reached her. He sighed. Maybe he should do this for her. After all, he wouldn't feel right if he let out of his home without a clue how to survive out in the world. That's just wrong. And if nothing else, Bruce believed in justice.

Bruce stood up and walked to Diana's room. He held up his fist to knock. She opened the door before he could. He was taken aback by the change in Diana's appearance. The first thing he noticed was how her eyes no longer held exhaustion. She brushed her hair, making it naturally wavy. She wore a leather jean with a plain white undershirt and was wearing jeans with black sneakers, as well. It didn't seem like it would keep her warm in New York's fall, but he wasn't about to start telling her what to wear. Besides, to him it was refreshing to see her in something other than sweats and tired eyes.

"Yes, Bruce?" she asked. Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Come on." He went grabbed his jacket. Diana looked confused for a moment.

"Where are we going?" Bruce looked back at Diana, as he closed his hand over the doorknob. He opened the door.

"You want to see New York, didn't you?" Diana was in awe. He was _actually_ going to do this. She didn't hesitant as she exited the loft, walking down the stairs, and into the heart of New York City.

Diana looked around in wonder as she walked down more streets. Although her feet hurt from walking for four hours straight, her eyes weren't tired at all. They tried to take in all they could, memorizing it all. New York wasn't like she thought it would be. She seen a million pictures of it but nothing could compare to the real thing. She read so much about this place after a while New York seemed slightly overrated. But then she knew why everyone talked about it all the time.

The city felt so _alive_. Like it was part of some unseen body, living and breathing. It had its own heartbeat. She felt as though everything would be connected here. And she longed to be apart of it. She asked Bruce a question every few minutes. Bruce was surprised at all the things she wanted to know. It was like she never been in a city before.

"You know, you seem to be asking more question about this place, than necessary." He told her. Diana just shrugged, looking on as a cab sped pass. Bruce looked at this girl in wonder once more as she looked away from him. She kept surprising him. He knew if nothing else, he wouldn't be bored this next year. Diana looked back at him as he composed himself. Diana looked around her. She spotted a few couples around her. She was curious about them. How could these women be so content, so happy, with these _men_? She memorized them, trying to remember how they act around them. Neither Bruce nor Diana spoke.

The quiet between them seemed to go on for a while. The wind blew pass, sending a calming feeling through both of them. Diana glanced down the street where there were hot dog stands, small businesses, and more people. She smiled. It was all so new to her. How could anyone be punished to the enclosed life she use to have? It seemed cruel. Anger flared up a bit as she thought this. The only person strong enough to stop her from seeing this world was her mother.

"This all seems so new to you." Bruce said, breaking her thoughts and silence.

"Well, it is new. All of New York is." Diana told him easily. She started memorizing how the people walked, how they talked, and what there reactions would be. Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"I meant more than just New York. It's like you use to live a very enclosed life." Diana's lips thinned to a fine line.

"Well," she said stiffly, "I did live a very closed off life. But that's over and I'm not going back." Bruce looked at her, wanting her to continue. But she didn't. That part of her life was strictly need-to-know. She knew how smart he was. All she'd need to do was say one wrong word, the wrong secret told, him to hear the wrong thing, and it would all be over. So for now, her mouth stayed shut.

Bruce got the hint that she wouldn't anything else, and turned away. He walked her down to a Chinese restaurant that he would occasionally eat at. Solene's smile started to grow again on her face.

"What is this?"

"It's a Chinese restaurant." Diana gave her signature confused look. Bruce didn't say anything as he went order.

Diana didn't ask for an explanation. She just sat in one of the seats available, silently. She took in the foreign smell. She wondered what was being cooked. Bruce sat next to her a few minutes later. She looked at him as he sat beside her quietly. She wondered if she should talk to him but he seemed to enjoy the silence. He always did. Diana wondered why. Before she could get the nerve to ask, their order was ready and it was time for them to go home.

Diana slurped at her lo mien. Bruce watched her reaction.

"Wow." She said, "I never tasted anything thing like this."

"You'll find a lot of things you've never tried in this town." Diana nodded in agreement. She and Bruce were in the living room eating dinner. After a half an hour of teaching her how to use chop sticks, Bruce stayed to watch as Diana tried the food. He also stayed for the amusement of her unfamiliarity with everything around her. He took this time to ask her a question.

"Where are you from?" he asked innocently. Diana leaned back a bit. What should she tell him? She decided to get as close to the truth as she could.

"I'm from a small island in Greece." She said. He nodded. That made perfect sense. She did have a bit of an accent with her English. Diana was pleased at the thought that Bruce believed her lie. A small part of her felt a little bit guilty but it quickly went away. She put her noodles to the side asked a question of her own.

"So are you from here as well?" she asked. Bruce's mood changed instantly. Diana's brows furrowed at the sudden change.

"I'm not. I use to live in a much more dangerous place."

"I can tell. You look like you've had a bad past." Diana said easily. It made sense to her. The reason why he seemed so detached to everything…there was more to him than she could guess.

Bruce didn't respond as he went to the kitchen. He grabbed a water bottle out the refrigerator. "I keep my life and existence as private as possible. It's one of the reasons I was so hesitant to let you stay here." He told her intensely.

"Why?" she asked softly. Bruce looked away from her.

"Need to know." He walked out to the balcony, silently. Diana followed him. Bruce's shadows told him exactly how close she was. He stiffened as she walked closer. She hesitated before speaking.

"What happened that was so bad?" She asked, "Tell me, please?" She waited for Bruce to say something, anything, to settle the feeling of discontent inside her.

"Bruce," Bruce looked at her with the same intensity as the first day in the apartment, but stayed silent. Diana didn't back away. She never did. Instead, she let herself get drawn in. Bruce looked over the rail to the city under them. To the side of it, the ocean moved against the ports. Diana looked to the water, listening to the waves crashing. She thought it was ironic how he lived on the edge of the city. It was as if he was saying he could live in it. That it would be much for him to be apart of something.

"You don't like being attached…to anything." She said out loud softly. Bruce stayed silent. She stared at him, wanting an answer. Something moved in the corner of her eye. She couldn't doubt it this time. He had shadows. Just like her. The difference was his were external while hers were internal. The sudden discovery created the instinct to touch him. She hesitated wondering if she should. The answer was no.

But she felt as though she couldn't control her body as she moved her hand towards him, until it touched his arm.

A shock wave of resistance ran through Bruce. The instant she touched him, he felt possessed somehow. He wasn't in control. He tried to move away from her, but his shadows grew strong enough to make him stay there. They were about to slip out of his grip, when Bruce grabbed her hand and pushed Diana away from him. She slammed against the railing, harder than he wanted but he didn't care at the moment. Diana was shocked at the violent reaction but was frozen. Her head spun from his sudden mood swing. He placed his hands on both sides of her, leaning in with anger. Diana fear suddenly spiked. She never saw Bruce like this before. But even them she had an urge to lean in. To touch him once more. She stayed still as her logic and instincts battled inside her. His breath was shaking with stressed control.

"Don't…touch me…ever again." He said menacingly. His breath felt hot to her face. He left as soon as the statement was out. Diana collapsed on the ground, as she got her fear under control. She wasn't ever more terrified in her life. Yet when the thought of leaving, she was hurt. She didn't want to leave. She looked at the railing. There was enough light to she her reflection on it. She was shocked at what she saw.

Her eyes were content. But she hasn't feed them at all that day. They don't stay content that long no matter how much she feed them. But it seems like something else did. They feed off her fear. Or maybe…She looked in the general direction Bruce stalked off towards.

Maybe they were feed from him. Diana's shock ran through her. What did she just get herself into?


	5. Too Close For Comfort

_Too Close For Comfort_

_Chapter 5_

A week passed in silence. Diana crept around the loft as quietly as possible. She didn't like doing it but not would definitely cause some problems. Why should she have to creep around? She would think. She's an Amazon she would say to herself. She would only start to walk out confident, only to hide in her room or go out the loft before she could even see him. Bruce never bothered her. From the small glimpse she saw of him through the cracks of her doorway, he seemed to almost act if she wasn't there. Almost. She could see the tension in his body as he past her door. He still controlled his shadows around her. She smirked knowing that this wasn't easy for either. She would smile fully before backing away from the door before he could tell she was looking.

The invisible wall that seemed to build up between them was slowly driving her insane. She couldn't keep this up. Especially with the ugly bruise forming on her back. She was surprised when she saw it the next morning. She didn't know he was that strong or that she would ever truly find out. But she did. Diana tended it with ice everyday but it healed itself slowly.

Diana peaked out her door. Bruce wasn't there. She quietly slipped through the doorway to the kitchen. She was quiet in all her movements, ready to leave at any moment. Diana didn't hear him as she moved to the living room, trying to place the ice pack on her back on her shirt. She hissed at the cold touched her skin though it. It was truly uncomfortable.  
Soon she felt something move the pack wider across her back. She was startled and jolted away from the movement. She was greeted with the sight of Bruce standing over her, bent slightly towards her with the ice pack in his hand. His eyes were expressionless, making her more uneasy.

"It looked like you needed help." He told her. She moved away from him a little bit. After a week of dodging each other, Diana forgot how dark and forbidding his presence was. She watched for a moment before sitting back down. He moved towards her, pulling up her shirt. She jerked away.

"What are you doing?" she asked, not use to him being this close. No man has even touched her clothes, much less tried to move them. She didn't like how vulnerable it made her feel. She suddenly missed the two feet he kept between them.

"I'm trying to see the bruise." He explained. Diana froze. Should she show him? She sighed as she pulled her shirt enough for him to see the bruise, feeling extremely awkward. Hawk made a face at the purple bruise on her back. It was slightly swollen; even with all the tending she gave it, it still looked bad. He cursed at himself. He caused this. Diana stiffed as he touched it. She hissed in pain. Bruce frowned. He never wanted to hurt her. He didn't know why he acted like that. Something just…happened. Bruce walked away to get some medicine. Diana pulled her shirt down again.

"I apologize, Diana." He said quietly. She looked back at him. He held a tube of something in his hand and another ice pack. Her lips thinned into a line.

"You should be." Diana stood up and grabbed the medicine. She sat down on the couch and applied what looked like ointment on her back. She then placed the ice pack on it. Diana turned her head towards him. He moved to the chair across from her. The sun washed onto the ground between them. They were silent. Diana watched the sun shine brightly outside the window. The silence and sunlight reminded her of her mom. They always made it to a point where neither have anything to say. Bruce's gaze flickered between the sunlight and Diana's face. He began to notice how her skin slightly glowed. It was barely noticeable but still there. He looked at her, trying to understand how she felt. She didn't seem mad or upset. The silence grew uncomfortable. Diana stood up. Bruce followed her as she went outside. She sat on the railing, her legs over the edge. Bruce moved to the opposite side of the balcony.

"I don't understand," she said softly, "Why did you react like that when I touched you?"

She turned to him. He caught her gaze, not looking away. He wasn't backing down from her.

"I'm…sorry about what happened. My body has certain reactions most people don't." Diana nodded.

"I might not be from here but I know a bad excuse when I hear one." She said.

"Excuse me?" he asked hoping he heard her wrong. Diana shook her head in disbelief. She twisted her body to him. She looked at the shadows that were slightly visible on the edge of his skin. She thought about moving closer to him, tempting him to hurt her again. Bruce tensed at the anger that started to fill Diana's eyes. Her breathing was being controlled; she was trying to calm down.

"I'm not as rash as you, Bruce, but don't take that as a weakness. Don't think just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I'm not strong. Stronger than you." Bruce was in shock of what just happened. What did she mean? She thought he underestimated her. The truth was the exact opposite. Something about Diana unsettled Bruce. He moved closer to her in a business-like manner. Diana jumped off the railing. Bruce was only a couple inches taller than her, she notice. She saw the pulse on his neck. His heart was beating faster than normal. Diana knew that she would have to prove to Bruce that her statement was true.

Diana saw a shapeless figure moved swiftly towards her from his skin, the smoke like figure almost coming in contact with her only to be restrained at the last second. Diana was slightly frightened by how eager they were but kept her face blank. She moved closer to him so she could only see him. They flowed around her, teasing her skin with there touch. They felt like silk. Diana gazed at Bruce defiantly.

Bruce felt like giving into the fight that was threatening to start. It was obvious she wanted to prove her statement. He found it odd and exciting at the same time. He wanted her statement to be true. He wanted a real fight. But he didn't. Bruce retracted his shadows and moved away.

Before he moved two steps away, Bruce sensed movement. He turned a second too late and was caught in the face with Diana's fist. He recovered quickly and grabbed her still outstretched arm. He immediately felt weaker. Diana took the advantage and quickly pinned him to the railing.

"We're even." She said. Diana let him go, letting him fall to the ground. Bruce tried to regain his strength but it wasn't coming back as quickly as he needed it to. She backed away a few feet. Diana turned away ashamed she use his own energy against him. It wasn't fair. But that wasn't the only thing wrong. She felt off. Something was wrong with her. It's not very noticeable but she knows it's here.

"I apologize," she told him. Bruce remained on the ground. "I…I didn't mean for that to happen-"

Bruce held up his hand. He turned to her his eyes expressionless as if nothing happened. Diana felt her heart beat faster as her panic rose. Even when she just saw herself overpower him, he was still scary. The blank intensity of his stare hit her once more.

"I may not know you well, but I know a bullshit excuse hen I hear one." Bruce said. He moved away from her, jumping onto the roof.

Diana stood there stunned once more. She meant what she said. She didn't know what happened to make her strike him. She understood the animosity he now held against her, though. She found herself in regret. Diana walked briskly to her room.

Bruce leaned away from the edge. He watched as Diana stood there dumbfounded. He leaned back, feeling the cold steel against his back. He banged his head on the roof softly.

"Stupid, stupid…" he said softly. He can't believe he said that. Yeah, he was upset. How did she keep doing that? How can she keep taking away his strength like that, his will? He didn't know what to do. Everytime she came around his emotions went out of whack. His control just slipped out his hand until they landed in hers.

And a small part in the center of his chest didn't mind. It was ready to do it. To give in to chance. Ready to learn more about her, hear her slight Greek accent her words had talk in amazement of his world. And him.

Bruce stared out to the darkness of the night. He sat there contemplating on what happened. He felt the situation getting out of hand. His mind was telling him to get rid of her. She would only cause more trouble for him. But his heart…

Bruce's heart wasn't a cold stone in his chest. It was caged in, surrounded by cold, hard titanium. It constantly tried to free it self only to be met with its steel barrier. But ever since he met Diana it seemed to quiet a bit. It doesn't fight. Instead it's resting. Like she's a temporary replacement for its fighting.

Well she's not. She can never be. He could never let someone in again, just for them to be replaced with a crippling pain when it's over. Bruce rubbed his face in frustration. He was sick of the back and forth. He liked direct, simple answers. Love never had that.

_Come on, Bruce, _he thought_, Learn from the mistakes._

Diana sat quiet on her bed with her necklace in her hand. She sighed at it. How ironic, the thing that comforts her the most represents the one person that she's hiding from. She sighed, lying back on her pillow. In rare times like this, Diana longed for the comforting intelligence her mom provided. Now she saw why her mom wanted to shield her from his world. The harshness of it is enough for any mom to be worried. This world was different from hers. It held ancient secrets. Secrets that she didn't know she could handle.

That's why Bruce scared her so badly. Bruce was like the night sky. He was endless, mysterious, and as much as she hated to say it, something inside her wanted his approval of her. But his secrets were ones of a pain she didn't know existed. She would never admit it but she never felt so scared of anybody before. She never had to. Her abilities made her safe. But Bruce…he was unlike her usual opponent. He's closed off, quiet. He thought of every possible outcome. Bruce would eventually find a way to overpower her. That made her nervous. She thought of the shadows that rippled on his skin.

She could tell he would never tell her why he had them. What if they could hurt her? What if she would somehow be unable to protect herself? What would happen then? What would she do then?

Diana sat up. She needed to talk to someone. She needed to learn more about this…she didn't even know what to call it. Someone who could tell her what to do. But did that person exist? Diana tried to think of a solution but kept thinking of her mom. Hippolyta made some mistakes as a mom, but Diana could never hate her for what she did. Not her. Not Hippolyta. She only wanted to protect her child, her only child. Diana always knew that. But still, she always wanted to explore beyond Themiscyra. Hippolyta never understood that. She let out a breath as she slipped into a memory.

_15-year-old Diana held her arms out facing the ocean. She felt a wind rush past her over the water. She sighed, breathing in the ocean air once more. Diana watched as the sunlight played on the water's surface. Diana looked at the clear surface. She could see the sea creatures swimming beneath her. How see longed to join them. But her mother strictly ordered her not to. Diana looked around. Nobody was around. Diana smiled at the water. Maybe this one jump, she thought. Just as she pulled back to leap she heard it._

"_Diana!" Hippolyta called, breaking Diana out the calm she was feeling._

_Hippolyta looked at her daughter with a strained calm. Diana just stood here in defeat and shame. No doubt, Hippolyta would understand her daughter's natural curiosity. It was something that she expected. But as she gazed into those eyes…something about them unsettled her._

"_Yes, mother," She said. Hippolyta gave her a knowing look. Diana backed away from the cliff with a sad look on her face. Hippolyta's hart ached. She hated that look. But she knew it was for the best. Diana didn't need to get any ideas._

"_You know you are strictly forbidden to go that close to the ocean. It's dangerous for you to be doing that." Hippolyta scolded. Diana slowed to a stop. She stood there in disbelief. Her mom tried to justify what she was doing. Diana wasn't the naïve little girl her mom expected her to be. Diana looked down, biting her lip. This was he queen, she reminded herself, and you can't disrespect her. That's not the way of an Amazon. _

"_Diana," She looked up. Her mother stood in front of her, looking patient. Diana could only stare at the person in front of her. She saw her mom, her queen. Hippolyta could see the shadows in Diana's eyes moving dangerously. "Is there something wrong?"_

"_Why can't you say the real reason you want me to go near the ocean."Diana said, looking to her mom. Hippolyta froze. Diana continued looked at her. "Just say it."  
Hippolyta sighed at her daughter. Why couldn't see not let it go?_

"_Diana…" Hippolyta trailed off, not knowing what to say._

"_Yes, mom." Hope grew in Diana. Maybe this time her mother would really talk to her. Maybe this time she would understand._

"_The answer is no." She said. Diana's shoulders sagged. Of course she wouldn't. The harsh truth was she never would. Diana's throat burned and she was suddenly misty-eyed. _

"_Mom, please," She said. "Why? Why won't you allow me to go?"_

"_You know the answer already, Diana!" Diana turned away from her. Hippolyta turned her back around to face her. "What more do you want from me? I'm a queen and your mother. I have explained this to you as thoroughly as I possible could."_

_Diana pulled out her mother's embrace. She sat on the edge with her feet hanging over the water. She looked longingly at it._

"_I've always wanted know what was out there," she explained, "I always wanted to just fly away from here, see what's beyond the sea." Diana turned to her mother._

"_What's wrong with that?"_

"_The world that you talk about is Man's world." Hippolyta said in a stern tone. She approached her daughter. Diana turned back to the now setting sun._

"_What's so bad about it?" Hippolyta held back a sigh. Diana refused to believe the truth, Hippolyta reasoned in her mind._

"_I've told you the story of Hercules. There's a world of _them_ out there. And you refusal to acknowledge that-" _

"_You don't even know that." Diana yelled. "How are you supposed to know that? You've kept us trapped on this island for years. Centuries have come and gone. Nothing here is going to change. How do you know the outside world is the same?"_

"_I know plenty." Hippolyta shot back. "Don't doubt my intelligence."_

"_Then stop doubting mine!" _

"_Diana!" Hippolyta yelled. Diana's words died on her lips. She wasn't talking to her mother anymore. She was talking to Hippolyta, Queen of the amazons._

"_You are out of line." Diana looked down ashamed, knowing she crossed a line. Diana looked in he mom's eyes. She saw thunder clouds in them. Diana shrank back under the gaze. Hippolyta never looked at her like that. There was always a calm gaze in them. But now, it was no where in sight. The storm scared Diana._

"_I've told you that the ocean is forbidden. That is the rule." Hippolyta told her. Diana looked away. Hippolyta sighed. "You're so lucky, Diana. Don't take this for granted."_

_Diana didn't say anything as she walked back to the palace. That was the first night se snuck into the forbidden library. The last night she chose to but ignorant._

Diana jolted up. The library. How did she not think of it earlier? Libraries weren't forbidden here. They were encouraged, ironically. Her mother always said that Man's World loved to keep women ignorant. Diana rolled her eyes. The only person who kept her ignorant was her.

Solene's shoulders sagged as she gazed back at the necklace. How did this mess happen? Her mom never told her anything about Man's World; never let her satisfy her curiosity. Now, Diana wished she could show her mother everything she learned. Show her that she was far from naïve; that she was wrong. Diana lay back on the bed, tired. As her yes drooped close, she saw Bruce passing her door. He paused outside of it. She went still as he looked through the door crack. She slightly closed her eyes. She didn't know how long he stood there but she didn't mind. After a while, Bruce left, continuing to his room. As the door closed, Diana drifted to sleep.

*****

Early the next morning, Bruce entered the living room to see Diana already dressed. He raised an eyebrow. What was she doing up so early? Diana looked at him when she heard him enter. She looked at him. Bruce's shadows rippled against his skin, eager to greet her. Bruce turned away from her gaze. The tension that they created was almost palpable. She sighed, softly before standing to her feet. She made her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Bruce Haasked. Diana paused and looked at him. He looked as passive as ever. Her heart hardened a bit at his gaze.

"Need to know." She told him. Soon as the statement was out, Diana was gone. Bruce stood in the room, dumbfounded. _What just happened?_ He asked himself. He thought on it, but shook his head. Maybe they needed a break from each other.

_Yeah_, he thought sarcastically, _that's _exactly _what we need._


	6. Unexpected Answers

_Unexpected Answers_

_Chapter 6_

The New York City Library was so different from what Diana was use to. Back on Themiscyra it was closed off and she was always surrounded by darkness. Here, the library was open with sunlight filtering in through the windows. It was beautiful as Diana looked around at the immense collection of books around her. She had no idea where to go first. She chose to go to fiction first. There she discovered thousands of stories. She soon became overwhelmed no knowing where to look, what to read. Luckily, someone noticed.

Farther down the row of books, stood a girl with a small stack of books in her hand. She had bright red hair and wore glasses. She had a timid air to her. The girl slowly approached Diana. Diana didn't see her walk up to her. When she touched Diana's shoulder, Diana jumped from the contact. The girl jumped as well, not expecting the reaction. Diana looked at the girl with a wide-eyed look.

"Yes?" Diana asked calmly.

"Can I help you?" she asked, timidly. Diana gave her a small smile. "You look lost."

"I am." Diana told her with a slight accent. "I have never been in a place like this." Diana slowly looked around her once again. The girl tilted her head at the person in front of her. She acted with such wonder, the girl had to wonder.

"Many get that reaction when they see this library." She said moving a half step closer, "It's a lot fancier and bigger than most libraries."

"I'll say." Diana said. "This is the first library I've been in." The girl raised her eye at her.

"You mean in New York?"

"More like the world." Diana said. The girl gave her a surprised look. She couldn't believe it. This woman looked so intelligent, so knowledgeable. It was a surprise. But it explained the child-like wonder she had.

Diana shook her head. "Well then, you'll be extremely surprised by what you'll find. Looking for anything in particular?" Diana thought for a second before answering.

"Yeah. Any Greek mythology?" The girl smiled. That was one of her favorite sections in the entire library.

"Some of the best." The girl turned around, walking to the section. Diana followed quietly. The girl turned around. "By the way, I'm Alexandria."

"Diana." Diana introduced. Alexandria nodded and continued to lead her.

Diana ran her finger across the spines of each book. There were so many. She took out a book at random. She flipped through the pages quickly before putting it back. She continued on, reading each spine. Diana didn't know which to choose. So looked too small. Others looked too boring. Where to start?

"This is a good one." Diana turned to Alexandria. She was holding out a book that had a picture of a man and Pegasus. _Greek Mythology_ by Edith Hamilton. Diana looked through it quickly. It seemed like a good version of the stories she barely knew.

"Thank you." Diana told her. Alexandria tilted her head.

"Your accent is interesting." Alexandria commented. "It sounds Greek?"

"It is." Alexandria's eyes grew wide.

"Pardon my asking, but shouldn't you know all of these stories?" she asked. Diana grew seldom at the question. Of course she was. Her mother was even in a couple of them. But that was the only book that she never had the courage to look at in the Sacred Library. She looked down to control the emotions brewing inside her. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them. She turned to Alexandria.

"I should." Diana said before moving around her. Alexandria didn't ask any further questions. Diana obviously had some bad memories concerning those stories. She couldn't image why though…

"So what is there?" Diana asked. Alexandria shook herself out of her pervious thoughts. She had to focus now.

"There are many stories here, both fiction and nonfiction." Alexandria answered. Diana nodded. "You know, you can check out as many books as you want." Diana turned back to her.

"Really?" Alexandria nodded. Diana smiled before bounding down the different rows of books. Alexandria watched as Diana looked at several books, picking up some and leaving some more in there place. Diana couldn't believe that she could actually go and read books like she wanted to. She never could before. It was exciting for her. No longer would she be ignorant. She looked at the various books she had in her hand: _Twilight, War and Peace, Pride and Prejudice, Wicked Lovely, Gossip Girl, Cupid's Melody, Blue Bloods, Odysseys, Romeo and Juliet _…so many titles. Diana thought of taking more but decided against it. She would just come back later. She walked up to the front counter, where Alexandria was waiting. Alexandria's eyes bugled at the stack Diana had.

"Oh my god," She whispered in a shocked tone, "You want all of these?" Diana nodded enthusiastically. Alexandria looked at the stack warily.

"Diana, I don't think you should check out all these books." Diana's smile fell. What did she mean? "At least, not at the same time."

"Why not?" Diana asked.

"Well, you can only check out books for two weeks. A month if you re-check them. If this is your first time hear you're not going to want to rush just beat a late fee." Diana grew quiet. She was surprised by this. But then it was obvious why. This wasn't the Scared Library, where she had unlimited access. This was New York Public Library. It had rules that she need to follow.

"Of course. I'm sorry," Diana apologized. "I'm new to this. I guess I went a little overboard." Diana moved to put up the books but Alexandria placed a hand on the stack. She contemplated for a moment before speaking

"How about I make you a deal." Diana raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"As a librarian, I love seeing advent readers. You seem like you would be one. So I want to help you." Alexandria picked up the Greek Mythology book and slid it towards Diana. "We'll start you off with this book. I'll put the rest of these books on hold. When you are finished with that one, you can come back for another. They'll be here as long as you want."

"Really? I can do that?"

"Yes. But I don't do it for everybody, so don't tell anyone." Diana nodded vigorously. Alexandria smiled at her excitement. "First things thing first," she said pulling out a card and some papers. "You need a library card."

Diana walked through Central Park. It was around four o' clock. The sun was still pretty high in the sky but looked close to setting, seeing that it was near winter. Diana was not use to the change of temperature. Despite the reading she had done at home, experiencing it all was extremely different. Dian sat on a bench and looked across the park.

Looking at the mortals was interesting. Girl walking with other girls, guys walking and playing around with other guys. Kids rolling around playing and teasing. Diana smiled at the silliness of it all. A couple walked into her view behind where the kids were playing. The girl (a blonde with icy blue eyes) was smiling and laughing at what the guy (dark hair, pale skin with the same blue eyes) was saying. They stopped at looked at the setting sun in wonder. The guy turned his gaze back to the girl. The girl turned as well. Then they did something that confused Diana.

Their lips meet. The girl's hands trailed up the guy's arms until they were in his hair. The guy leaned in more and Diana saw a small smile on his face. Diana looked away from them, feeling like she was interrupting a private moment. She her a raspy laugh near her. She looked and saw an old woman sitting at the bench next to hers, looking at the display of affection as well.

"Ah, the joys of young love." She said. "How so many long for a kiss like that." So that's what that was. A kiss, she called it. The old woman turned and looked at her. "I'm sure you've had many, as pretty as you are." Diana blushed at the assumption.

"Oh no, I've never…" Diana trailed off in embarrassment. The old woman frowned.

"Well that's a shame." She said. "Surely you found someone who you would want to share a precious moment like that." An image of Bruce appeared in Diana's mind.

"Well I don't know about that." Diana said with a blush. She couldn't believe she thought of Bruce. Diana heard the old woman laugh.

"You'll find him one day, sweetheart. But until then, being happy for the moment you do see will have to do." The old woman mumbled with a distant look. Diana looked at her. She seemed to change right before her eyes. A distant look seemed to build up before she snapped out of wherever she was. "Well, I should start heading home." The woman stood up with little struggle and shuffled down the path. Before she got far down the path, Diana stood and walked up to her.

"Wait," Diana called. The old woman turned around to Diana. "Excuse me for asking, but what's your name?" The old woman smiled at her.

"The name's Edna." she told Diana. Before Diana could say anything, she continued on her way. Diana looked back to where the couple was. T

They were still standing in front of the horizon. They alternated between looking at the sunset, talking, and, what Edna called it, kissing. Diana tilted her head as she watched. She saw the happiness they gave off from each other and the want they both had for each other. Watching them made her stomach churn a bit. She turned away, no longer being able to watch.

What is wrong with her? She couldn't understand why she felt this way. What could cause her to feel this way? She never felt anything like this until…until she met Bruce. Diana walked out the park heading towards the loft. She thought back through everything that happened since she ran away.

Of course that's where it started! As soon as she met him, she started feeling different. An unfamiliar frustration was always around. She never felt anything like this with the Amazons. But she never associated with them more than needed except for Mala. Even with Mala, she was experiencing something so new.

With Bruce, she experienced more than she ever thought she could. Every touch, every moment they were close to each other, something inside her seemed to awaken. She continued to wonder as she approached the loft. Diana walked up the stairs to the very top of the building tensing a little more the closer she got to the door.

Diana entered quietly. The sunlight hit the floor at a slanted angle signifying a sunset. Diana moved soundly to the balcony. There she let herself to let loose the guilt she had been feeling lately. How could she do this to her people? To her mother? To Mala? But maybe she was being punished by having to stay with dark, brooding, moody Bruce. She sighed, laying on the ground as the sun set. She watched thinking of the times that her mom would bring her to the edge of the cliffs and they would enjoy the sunset. During that time, she wasn't Princess Diana. She was just Diana, her mother's moon and stars.

_5-year-old Diana leaned against her mother. Hippolyta smiled as the sun started to sink behind the ocean. Diana jumped up and down in excitement. This was the best part of her day. Watching the sunset with her mother made her feel better. For a few minutes everyday, Diana didn't feel like an outcast. She didn't feel alone. _

_Soon enough, the sun had set and Diana was brought back to reality. She was an outcast. And she was alone. Hippolyta saw Diana's frown. She knew what Diana was thinking. It saddens her heart to think that Diana wasn't being accepted like she hoped. There was only so much she could do as a queen. Stopping the pain Diana felt wasn't one of the things she could control. _

_Diana started to walk back to the palace when Hippolyta called her. Diana turned back around. Hippolyta had a small smile with her arms open. Diana ran back and jumped into her mom's comforting arms._

"_What's wrong, Diana?" She asked softly. Diana started getting misty eyes at the question._

"_No one likes me." Diana told her with a couple of tears running down her face. Hippolyta rubbed her back in circle to comfort her._

"_Why do think that?" Diana pulled back showing her tear-stained face._

"_They don't like my eyes. They say their too scary and weird." Diana started to break down and Hippolyta pulled her back into her arms. Oh, how she wished she could protect her from this pain. Her only daughter was only 5 years old and experiencing exile from her own people. For a moment, she hated Athena. How could she do that to her daughter? Put her though this pain? _

_Hippolyta then started to retract her thought. She didn't hate Athena. She was one of the goddesses that protected her people, gave her strength, and her daughter. A price had to be paid somehow. If only it was something a little easier to handle. As Diana calmed down, Hippolyta pulled her into her lap. Diana rested her head looking at the sky. The stars shined a little brighter. This lightened her mood a little._

"_Look mommy, the stars a brighter tonight."_

"_That's because they see you." Diana looked in awe at the starry sky. Then she looked at the moon. The moon looked like a pale sun to Diana. She reached up and tried to catch it. Hippolyta chuckled at her daughter's attempt. She caught her daughter's hands and held them in her own. "They love you, Diana, just like I do."_

"_Even though everyone else hates me?"_

"_They don't hate you. They just…don't understand you. Having you around is new to them. Give them time and they will."Diana nodded. She could wait as long as someone loved her. She turned to her mom and hugged her._

"_I love you, mommy." She said. Hippolyta hugged her back fiercely. To her those words…nothing could describe how good it felt. She smiled at Diana and turned her gaze back to the sky._

"_I love you too," Hippolyta told Diana softly, "my little moon and stars."_

Diana woke up on the floor of the balcony with the _Greek Mythology_ book under head like a pillow. The moon was in the center of the sky shining down on her. It was near midnight in New York. She sat up and looked around. The loft looked dark except for a distant glow. She stood up slowly, grabbing her book as she did. She entered the loft through the balcony as she entered from the front door.

The only light in the entire loft came from the kitchen. Diana walked in quietly and peaked around the corner. She smiled as the sight of Bruce entered her gaze. His face was scrunched up in concentration. She looked in his hand and saw a crossword puzzle. She held back a laugh, trying not to be discovered. She then saw movement.

Bruce's shadows were out and swaying slightly towards her swirling across Bruce's arms. As she continued to look at them they seemed like they were trying to escape, but each time Bruce tensed before they could. _What were they?_ Diana thought.

"Standing there doesn't I don't know you're there." Bruce said. Diana jumped at the sound of his voice. The blankness made her nervous.

"Of course not," Diana said, trying to sound detached, "You, as always know everything."

"Not everything. Only more than you." Diana's temper flared up. She hated how nonchalant his arrogance was. She took a deep breath, calming herself before she approached the table. She held on to the back of the chair across from him. Bruce didn't look up at her. Diana's frustration grew. Why wasn't he looking at her? Why did he act like she didn't exist? She looked away as her anger built.

How rude and selfish on him not to even acknowledge her presence. What a egotistical, self-absorbed-

"So where did you go?" Bruce asked, snapping Diana out of her thoughts. She saw him look up from the puzzle to her. The empty intensity it had made her grow cold. She didn't know what was worst: him watching her or him not even caring if she was there.

"I went to the library." She answered, holding up her book. He nodded. Solene moved beside him. His shadows seemed to leap at her from him arms. Bruce tensed once again. She peered over his shoulder at the puzzle. Only one word was missing. "What's the clue?"

Bruce turned to answer her but was struck at how close she was. Diana's breathing became shallow as she looked in Bruce's onyx eyes. At the edge was a ring of blue. She never noticed before. She smiled a bit before leaning in slightly. The shadows pulsed against Bruce. He felt the pull to her that he always felt when he was near her. Diana's lips parted and Bruce started to lean in. He was at the edge of his control as he looked into Diana's eyes. If you looked close enough you could see…_shadow eyes,_ he thought

Bruce pulled back and the haze that came over them disappeared. Diana closed her eyes. She was so close…she backed away from Bruce, giving him space. An awkward silence came over them. After a few moments, BRuce stood up and went to him room. Solene laid her head on the table. Just another second… Diana sat up.

And then what? What would have happened? Diana sighed. She leaned against the table, cradling her head in her hand. She spotted the crossword puzzle. She picked it up and looked at the clue to the missing word. And was surprised Bruce didn't get it earlier.

Hours later, Bruce came back in the kitchen for his crossword. He spotted it on the table. He looked at it and saw that it was filled. He looked at Diana's door. She was fast asleep; he could hear her breathing. Bruce looked back down at the crossword. He looked at the clue: a popular addiction that everybody looks for.

Bruce sat down and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He couldn't help but think about how close he and Bruce were. One side of him screamed for him to give in! But the other side wouldn't let him. He just…couldn't. Bruce looked back down at the crossword puzzle. In cursive, fitting ever space perfectly was the four letter word that he has been trying to figure out for hours: LOVE.


	7. Discovery

_Discovery_

_Chapter 7_

Diana was fascinated with the winter in New York. Everything about it, as most of New York does, fascinates her. Diana barely noticed the drop in temperature. She wondered about the leaves falling for a little bit only to be distracted a little later. So when it came, Diana was completely off guard.

"Bruce!" she yelled. Bruce appeared behind her with an alarmed look on his face. Diana was standing in front of the door that led to the balcony. She was pointing to the snowflakes that were falling down.

"What is that?" she asked, turning to his with her sapphire eyes. Bruce suppressed the urge to stare into them. He shook his head at her.

"It's called snow, Diana." He said, "Are you familiar with _anything_?" Diana shrugged, sheepishly.

"We never really had snow where I'm from. The temperature only dropped." She explained. Bruce pinched his nose as he walked away. _This was going to be a long winter_, he thought. Filled with curiosity, Diana went out to the balcony. Her footsteps created a crunching sound. She looked down. Her footprints were visible. She touched the ground. It was cold and slightly wet. _Snow_, she thought. She collected some in her hand. It numbed them slightly, but she didn't care. She was curious about this snow. She made a mental note to go back to the library and find some books on snow.

One good thing was the view. The snow blanketed everything, making it a dazzling wonder. The view of the balcony was amazing. She sat out there almost every day with a blanket, hot chocolate, and a thick jacket, for as long as she could just to watch the busy city below. Sometimes she even made tiny snowmen from the snow out there. She truly loved that.

However, not even the incredible view could make her stop hating the cold.

"Do you plan on freezing yourself again?" Bruce asked from inside. She half-turned to him.

"Maybe." Diana told him. Ever since winter started, Bruce seemed to grow a little farther from Diana since the snow started falling. He went out every day to go get coffee, for him, and tea, for her. He would always come back with the newspaper. He would read it with a disappointed and tired look. She never asked why, although the question burned in her mind. The silences between them grew more frequent between them, disheartening Diana. When he was around, she felt as if he saw right though her, like she barely existed.

"Come on," he said. He held out his hand. Diana looked down at it curiously. She took it, hesitantly. This was the first time he's touched her in weeks. She felt his hand tighten around hers as he pulled her up from the ground. A rush that she got everything Bruce did touch her, spread through her. She wished for moment that he would pull her closer to him. But he didn't. He never did. She looked down at his arm. The shadows on his arms moved to the edge of his wrist but didn't touch her. For a moment, she wished they would've.

"Thank you," she told him, in a quiet voice. Bruce nodded, leading her inside. He closed the door, letting go of Diana's hand. A wave of sadness crashed over her as he did. She pushed it back as she moved to the couch. She picked up the book she was reading earlier of the ground. She began to read again when Bruce started to talk to her.

"I don't understand why you _insist_ on going out there every day." Bruce told her. He was standing in front of the door. She looked at his back trying to resist asking why he was talking to her suddenly.

"I never really experienced a real winter, so…" She trailed off. She couldn't help the sudden confusion she felt. Why was he talking her? He barely said a word to her in a month.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be." Bruce said. Bruce turned to her with his usual blank expression.

"I wouldn't know." Diana wasn't sure why, but she felt slightly angry. Who did he think he was? All of a sudden he could just act like they were was okay? Diana stood and walked out the door. Bruce was silent as she walked out.

The air was cold when Diana stepped out the building. She pulled her jacket tighter around her as she walked to the library. To her relief, the lights were still on inside. Diana walked in and walked to the front desk. Alexandria looked up startled at the loud entrance. In front of her was Diana, looking angry and edgy.

"Diana," she greeted. She stepped around the desk. "Are you okay?" Diana wasn't sure why she came but as she sat down at one of the wooden tables, she forgot to care.

"No, I'm not." Diana said. She turned to Alexandria with tear-filled eyes. Alexandria nodded. She walked over to Diana and sat on the opposite side of the table, in front of Diana. Alexandria took a deep breath before speaking.

"Well," she said, "If you want, we can talk about it." Diana smiled a little.

"I would like that."

"…And that's when left and came here." Diana concluded. Alexandria looked at her in surprise. Diana waited for her to say something. Finally, Alexandria spoke.

"Wow," she said, "That explains… a lot." Diana chuckled at her. _And that's not even all the facts_, Diana thought darkly.

"Well, Diana," Alexandria said, "I think that although you and your mom didn't have the best relationship, you miss her. You may not want to go back with living her but it was still a comfort having her around for the guidance she gave you. It's natural when you move to a new place, especially when you go there to avoid someone you love. Ironically, the more you resent them, the more you're going to miss them."

"That doesn't even make sense!" Diana interrupted. Alexandria shrugged.

"Blame human nature." She said. Unfortunately, Diana couldn't exactly do that but it was a good enough excuse for now.

"As for Bruce…" Alexandria started nervously. She bit her lip as she looked up at Diana. Diana tensed. "You probably right about his past. Something must have hurt him and if it's like you described it than it must have been pretty big. I would tread lightly with him. He's, obviously, a gentleman and cares about you but I wouldn't…" Diana didn't hear anything else Alexandria said after that. Bruce cares about her? How could she know that? How could she so cruelly _assume_ that? Diana thought through her memories with Bruce. They were no more than a rollercoaster with an inevitable anti-climatic and disappointed ending. But the parts she remembered most where the parts where Bruce was closest to her. Every moment he stared at her with a little sliver of emotion, she felt she could see a corner of who he is, who he was. Who he could be.

Diana sighed. Alexandria patted her hand. Diana looked up startled, remembering Alexandria was in front of her. Alexandria looked at her with pity but Diana wasn't offended. She felt too disappointed to care.

"I know it must be hard to deal with," Alexandria said, "but as time goes on, who knows what will happen. The heart wants what that heart wants; even that which is worst for it."

The statement caught Diana's attention. What could she mean by that? Diana looked outside. The sun was just staring to set. It was time for her to go. Diana stood and Alexandria stood with her. Diana gave her a hug. Alexandria was shocked at first but hugged her back earnestly. Diana pulled back with a smile.

"Thanks, Alexandria." She said, gratefully.

"Anytime Diana," she told her, "And don't forget your books are due next Monday."

"Like I can forget."

As Diana left, she couldn't say she felt better. She only felt more confused about her situation. What was she going to do? It's felt like she and Bruce were at a standstill and one tiny push could break them. Her and Bruce…they were so fragile together. Diana sighed as she walked towards the loft. She saw a man with a mask run past her. In his hand was what looked like a pearl necklace. She turned and watched as her did. She looked to see a blonde woman pointing frantically to her neck and the man running. Quickly understanding the situation, Diana took off after him.

She ran slower than she would normally, trying to avoid abnormal attention. She dodged people, slowing her down more than she wanted to be. But as long as he was in her sight, she could find him. She chased him for another ten blocks before he turned into an alley. She followed him into it. Diana looked around for him, when she heard whimpering. She walked quietly farther into the alley. She ducked behind a trashcan as she saw it.

The thief was cowering in front of a giant shadow. No, she thought, that's not a shadow. It was a man. Or it looked like an outline of a man. It was covered in black shadows. It reached out to the thief, lifting it off the ground. The thief trembled in its hands.

"Look at me," the shadow man commanded. The thief looked at it, unable to look away. Diana froze at the display of power. The thief's eyes were suddenly vacant, shadows slowly filling them. The shadows danced around the body as a wave ran through them. It was a sinister sight. The shadow man breathed in with a look of recognition. The shadow smiled grimly at the thief. "A lowly thief and murderer. How lovely." The shadow man said. His voice was a stormy whisper that traveled silently through the air. Diana's heart was trembling in her chest. She breathed in and out quietly, trying not to give away the cold fear that seeped into her blood system. It flowed through her, almost controlling her.

Then the thief screamed. Diana instinctively covered her ears. But it was too late. The scream was embedded in her mind. It was a terrible tortured thing. She cowered away from it, trying to forget it only to remember it more vividly. She looked around. At the mouth of the alley, people walked passed unaware. Diana's heart clinched in fear. How could they not have heard that? She looked back at the shadow man and thief.

And she would never forget the sight.

The shadow man's hands plunged into the thief's chest. The thief screamed once more. The shadow man's face held a look of concentration. She didn't understand why until she saw him ripping out a shadow out of the thief's chest. The shadow itself was an ugly and hideous creature made of sinister onyx. It snarled and howled against the separation, thrashing at the shadow man. It didn't matter. The shadow man ripped it away from the thief. The thief fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

The shadow growled at the shadow man. It circled him like a predator would its prey. Although, the man looked as far away from prey as anyone could get. Or so Diana thought until the shadow gave her an ugly smile before crawling into the man's chest. Diana watched horrified at the scene as the shadow man's knees buckled and he fell to the ground with a strangled cry. It wasn't the same frightening voice that he had earlier. Instead, it was human. Familiar. The shadows seemed to retract into his skin as he the man laid on the ground in obvious pain. Diana couldn't look away as the shadows started to peel away from him. She leaned forward, eager to know why he seemed so familiar. Without warning, the shadow man looked up. Diana gasped as she saw his eyes, no longer hidden by the shadows. Before she could take a step, the man leaped up from the ground and sprinted off.

Diana got up from her hiding spot and rushed after him. The shadow man climbed up to the roof. Diana followed. The man's pace didn't slow as he raced towards the edge. Diana tried to speed up but he was surprisingly faster than her. Just as the edge of the roof was under his feet, he leaped to the next one. Diana stopped surprised. Her shoulders slumped as he sped out of sight, knowing there was no use in following him. He was too far away now for her to catch up to him.

Diana walked back mechanically back to the alley. She checked the pulse of the thief. There wasn't one. She sighed as she stepped away from him, grabbing the pearl necklace that was on the ground near him. She mused silently on the small gold hawk pendant on it.

She walked through the New York crowd looking through the faces, looking for the woman who lost her necklace. She finally saw her through the window of a fancy restaurant. Without breaking her stride, she entered the restaurant. The mat idée looked up at her. His eyes glazed over as he saw her. She stopped looking at him bemused. He shook his head, snapping out of whatever trance he was in.

"May I, um…" he cleared his throat, "help you miss?" Diana gave him a small smile.

"A woman inside lost her necklace earlier," she told him, showing the pearl necklace. "I was hoping I could return it." The mat idée nodded.

"Of course, madam." He said, allowing her to past him into the dining area. Diana mumbled "thank you" and walked inside looking for the woman. She spotted her sitting near the middle of the room. She looked slightly troubled. Diana walked towards her, holding the necklace tightly in her grasp. As she got closer she heard the man across from the woman saying soothing words but it didn't cheer her up. The woman looked up to Diana with icy blue eyes. Diana bit her lip before holding out her hand with the necklace. The woman gasped with a smile on her face.

"I can't believe you found it. Thank you!" She exclaimed in an accent Diana was unfamiliar with. She jumped up and hugged Diana. Diana tensed before hugging her back. She looked to the man who was chuckling at his date's excitement. Diana couldn't help but feel uncomfortable under the man's gaze. There was something about him. Before she could figure it out, the woman pulled back with a blush. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be so rash but I thought I would never see this again…to go through so much trouble to return it…thank you. Thank you so much!" Diana gave the woman a small smile.

"You're welcome. And it was no trouble at all." Diana replied. The woman sat back down. The man immediately took her hand. Diana watched curiously with a strange twist in her stomach. She looked away when the woman spoke once again.

"Oh, but I must repay you. Please, join us for dinner." The woman said. Diana tensed. She didn't want to be rude but there was too much on her mind for her to eat dinner with a stranger. She shook her head.

"No, thanks. It's late and I need to head home." She said, starting to walk away.

"What is your name?" the woman called after her. Diana turned back to her. She took a breath before speaking.

"Diana." She said. The woman smiled.

"My name is Audrey." She introduced. She reached into her purse and scribbled something down on a small piece of paper. She stood, walking towards Diana. She held out the paper to Diana. Diana took it with a raised eyebrow. She opened it and saw a series of numbers. "Call me tomorrow."

"Why?" Diana asked, unsure. Audrey smiled at her.

"I meant what I said about repaying you." She said before going back to her date. Diana was speechless but pocketed the phone number before leaving. She walked all the way to the loft. The trip back was all a blur, nothing really registering to Diana as she climbed the steps to the loft. As she entered, she leaned on the kitchen counter, letting out a shaky breath. She let the fear she felt earlier rise in her and she let her it take over. She sat on the couch, trying to calm down but unable to find the will to.

Because what she saw today was the most terrifying things she ever saw. She never witnessed such torture before in her entire life. She broke out into a cold sweat. Diana tried to block it out but it was no use. There was no way to stop it, now that she was alone. Somehow her body got tired enough to make her go to sleep but she knew that she would have nightmares. And she knew they would all end with the same intense eyes that only one person.

She knew those blue black eyes anywhere.

Bruce wasn't there the next morning. Or that afternoon. Diana waited, walking through the empty loft. There was a slightly eerie feel to the place without him there. Like it was incomplete without him there. Diana didn't change out from her clothes from last night, thinking there was no real use. Without realizing it, she was waiting for him.

It was at four o' clock when she remembered the piece if paper that the woman, Audrey, had given her yesterday. She picked up the phone, debating if she should call. Audrey seemed like a nice enough girl, but she was still a stranger. Could she really trust her? Diana looked at the door for a moment, hoping Bruce would come walking through.

But he didn't. And she was getting bored.

Before she could think twice, Diana dialed the number and waited as it rang. Aubrey picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" a feminine voice answered. Diana cleared her throat.

"Hello is this Audrey?" she asked.

"You wish to speak with Mistress Audrey?" said the voice.

"Yes…" Diana said with uncertainty. Mistress Aubrey?

"May I ask who this is?"

"Diana. We met yesterday when I returned her necklace-"

"Diana, darling," exclaimed Aubrey. Diana smiled as she heard her voice. "I was afraid you wouldn't call."

"Well, I had nothing to do today so, I thought 'why not?'" Diana replied. Audrey laughed over the phone.

"Well, you won't be bored for long." Audrey said, "Where do you live?"

"Wayne Towers. Why?" she told her.

"I'm picking you up." Aubrey said. "Meet me in the lobby in an hour. See you then." Before Diana could speak, the line went dead. Diana stared at the phone confused. She rolled her eyes before walking to her room to get ready.

An hour later, Diana was walking down to the lobby. Aubrey stood in the center of it in a blue dress with long sleeves that stopped right above her knees and stilettos to match, along with a big fur coat. A couple of men in suits stood discreetly behind her. Diana raised an eyebrow at them as she approached them. Aubrey gave her a smile before opening her arms to her.

"Diana!" she said, giving her a hug. Diana hugged her back briefly. "It is so good to see you again." Audrey pulled back, hooking her arm around hers. She led her out the building. Diana followed, feeling more confused as the men followed them. "Come on, let go." Then a stretch limo pulled up. Audrey climbed in the back. Diana sat beside her and the two men climbed in behind them sitting opposite of them.

"Where exactly are we going?" Diana asked. Audrey smirked at her.

"Shopping." She said. The car drove off, away from Wayne Towers. The inside of the limo was huge. The seats were more like couches and the carpet was nice and plush. Diana looked around the unfamiliar setting. This was the first time she's ever been in a car. She usually walked. But, she had to admit, it was nice to rest her feet for once. The car slowed to a stop. Diana looked out the window and saw a small boutique she passed many times. She never went inside.

Audrey was out of the car the moment it stopped. Diana followed her reluctantly. She turned around and, of course, the suited men were following. She said nothing as she turned back around. She spotted Audrey in front of a rack of clothes. When Diana was in front of her, Audrey held up a couple of shirts in front of her.

"Which one do you like better? Green or blue?" she asked. Diana looked them. She pointed at the dark blue.

"That one's nice." Diana said. Audrey inspected it. Then she wrinkled her nose.

"Oh, no, darling." She turned to Diana, looking her up and down. "But maybe it looks better on you." Diana looked hesitantly at the swoop neck dark blue top with sequin near the neckline. She saw Audrey roll her eyes. "Come on, Diana. Do as you Americans do and live a little."

"I'm not from here." She said. Audrey raised an eyes brow at her. "I'm from Greece." Diana explained. Audrey's eyes lit up in recognition.

"That explains the accent." She said. She looked Diana up and down. "And the beauty."

"Excuse me?" Diana asked, confused. Audrey laughed lightly.

"Diana, you're stunning. If I didn't know any better I would say my guards were here for you, not me."

"Speaking of guards, why are they following us?" Diana said, looking behind her at the men who were positioned around the store.

"Every princess needs guards. A princess of Kasnia is no different." She said softly. Diana turned her. Audrey was looking through various racks, picking out different items, piling them in her arms. Diana moved closer to her, lowering her voice.

"You're a princess?" Diana asked hesitantly.

"But of course," Audrey replied. "I thought you were aware of that." Diana shook her head. Audrey smirked.

"You really are unaware of politics." She said. Diana shrugged sheepishly.

"I guess…"

"Finally!" Audrey exclaimed. "A person who is willing to hang out with me despite my title." Diana watched as Audrey moved through the store.

"I'm sure there are plenty of people who would be willing." Diana reassured. "What about the man you were eating with yesterday?" Audrey sighed. Her smile left her face, forming into a frown instead. Her shoulders slumped. Diana knew instantly she asked the wrong question.

"He came with the title." She explained. She turned to Diana, lowering her voice. "He is my fiancé."

"Congratulations," Audrey shook her head.

"No, it's not. It's an arranged marriage. He's much older than me and so dreary. I never wanted to marry him but, it's for my country. And I can't deny the council or my father." Diana eyes softened in pity.

"I'm sorry." Audrey shrugged.

"It is what it is." She said. "But my duty as a housewife doesn't start until after the bridal shower tomorrow. This is my late night as a free woman in New York. So tonight we dance!"She looked at Diana. She smirked. "We need to get you some new clothes." Diana looked down at her outfit; blue jeans with a plain white sweater and denim jacket.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she asked. Audrey laughed once more.

"You're beautiful Diana." She said, "But your style is a little…bland." Diana was taken aback by the insult.

"Bland?" Diana asked, her eyes narrowing. Audrey didn't notice.

"Yes. You need to add some color. Some spice to it." Audrey said, turning back to the rack. Audrey's smile was back in place as she pulled out a short sleeveless scarlet dress. She held it in front of Diana. She nodded in approval. "And I think I just found it."

"Who knew you could get away with scarlet so well?" Audrey said. They were in the limo once again after two hours of shopping. Audrey was wearing a similar dress she had on earlier in white. Diana was wearing the floor-length scarlet dress Audrey picked out at the first boutique, surprised at how good it looked on her. Diana looked out the window at the climax of the sunset, nodding at Audrey's question absently. Audrey sighed behind her. Diana looked at her. She was watching the sunset too. "It's so beautiful."

"Yes, it is." Diana agreed. "So where are we going next?"

"Princess," A guard called. Both Diana and Audrey turned to the row of guards. "It's time to report home." Audrey nodded.

"Of course." She moved her had to a series of buttons that rested on the armrest. "Excuse us, boys. Girl talk." Audrey pressed down on a button and a soundproof shield rose up from floor to roof. Diana was taken aback by the sudden movement. She turned to Audrey, who was smirking. "I've been ditching royal guards since I was knee high to daddy's throne. Try to keep up." Just as the words left her mouth, the car slowed in front of a red light, an empty taxi riding up beside them.

Audrey shot out the car. Diana scrambled out the limo behind her. Audrey opened the empty taxi, throwing money to the driver as she passed.

"Keep the change." She said as they exit the taxi, not breaking their stride. They finally entered another empty taxi resting on the street curb. Audrey told the driver an address in a hurried voice. Diana looked back to the limo. The guards were looking at them with frustrated faces. Diana couldn't help but laugh. The pure excitement from the escape was refreshing. She waved at them as the taxi driver sped off. Audrey laughed at the gesture and did the same.

"I've never done anything like that in my life." Diana said.

"It's very exciting. You should try it more often." Audrey suggested mischievously. Diana smirked at her.

"Maybe, I will." She said. Audrey laughed light-heartedly. She then sighed.

"If only escaping this marriage was that easy to escape." Diana sobered at the statement. Audrey did too. For a moment they said nothing. Audrey gazed out the window at the city around them. She broke the silence first.

"Tell me, Diana," she said turning to her, curiosity in her eyes. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Diana let out a bitter chuckle.

"I wish," she admitted. "Other than my roommate I have no real relationship with men."

"Roommate?" Audrey said with a raised eyebrow. It said she knew exactly where Diana was going. Diana looked away, debating what to say. For some reason, she felt comfortable confiding in Audrey. So she didn't stop herself as she explained. "Yes. He's very closed off but a gentleman none the less. He's…very handsome." She said, a blush coming to her cheeks, knowing how much of an understatement it was. Audrey giggled.

"Ah the dark, mysterious stranger type." Audrey said. Diana stared at her in amazement at how dead on she was.

"How did you know?" Diana asked. Audrey waved her hand dismissively before smirking at her.

"The way you explained him," she explained. "The longing in it. You want him but you're not sure of her wants you. You know he can be charming and sweet. He says things most people wouldn't tell you and he's always looking out for you; that somehow he cares about you. But he's so closed off; you know he'll never let you in. So you wait for him." Diana's shoulders slumped, leaning forward, at the explanation. Audrey hit it right on the dot.

"Is it obvious?" Audrey laughed once more. Diana scowled at her. She gave Diana a sympathetic look.

"I only speak from experience." She told Diana. Diana's scowled lessened. Audrey sighed before taking Diana's hands. There was a wise gleam in her eyes that Diana hadn't seen before. "If you want my advice, then don't wait around for him to come to you. If you have a question, then ask it. If you have something to say, then say it. Then, if the time is right, tell him how you feel. And if nothing changes then leave. There would be no use in staying. You'll only get hurt." Diana nodded.

Audrey turned towards the front, her classic smirk coming back.

"In the mean time," Audrey said, trying to lighten the mood, "let's find a replacement." Diana gave her a confused look. Audrey pointed outside the window. Diana looked and saw a club with bass blasting every time someone opened the door. Diana caught on to what Audrey meant. She smirked once more. "Shall we?" Audrey asked.

"We shall." Diana answered. And with that both women exited the car.

Diana entered the loft, tired from her night out with Audrey. The sky was starting to lighten to a deep purple. The sun would be rising soon. She took of the high heels Audrey insisted she wear. She wouldn't have let Audrey force her into them if she knew how uncomfortable they would be. Diana thought back to what had happened.

At the club, Diana watched as Audrey danced with multiple guys. Diana tried to do the same but found it uncomfortable. She went to the bar instead. A guy tried to get her drunk, only to find out how tolerate to alcohol Amazons really are. Audrey tried to teach Diana how to flirt, but the lesson got cut short when the paparazzi showed. They quickly left and Audrey suggested they go to the Empire State Building. Diana could remember the view clearly, even now.

The view was gorgeous. She remembered being amazed at sleepy New York as it stretched out under her. She wanted to fly up and go to the highest point of the building and see it. But she held back, knowing Audrey was admiring it not too far away. She looked at Audrey. She was very pretty with her blond hair, petite and curvy figure, and icy blue eyes. But there was a sadness that was there, that Diana couldn't understand. Audrey sighed, saying how they should call it a night. As the cab stopped in front of the hotel Audrey was staying at, she invited Diana to her bridal shower later that day. Diana agreed before the cab took her home as well.

Diana sighed in relieve as her bare feet touched the cold floor. She walked into the living room, carrying her shoes in her hand as she sat on the couch. She sighed as she picked up a book she had yet to finish. A small tingle hit the back of her neck. She was being watched. Diana spared a quick glance out the window towards the rising sun. As she did, she noticed a figure, resting in the corner of the room.

"Late night, don't you think?" the figure said from its spot in the corner. Diana froze at the sight. She fought to keep her calm, as the nightmares from the day before assaulted her once again. Bruce walked out from the shadowy corner to stand in front of her. The sun's early rays filled the room with light but somehow they seemed to bend around Bruce, never touching him. She never noticed that before. She kept her fear at bay for the most part as she approached him. He looked her up and down. "Nice dress." He complimented.

Diana blushed but didn't try to hide it. There were more important things to worry about then her embarrassing reaction. She met his gaze, knowing the fear that her eyes held could be seen.  
"Where have you been?" she asked. Bruce's eyes darkened.

"Out." He replied. He started to walk past her to his room. Diana heart beat furiously under her chest. She wasn't going to let walk away from like that. She couldn't pretend to be ignorant anymore. She saw him. She saw the horror that he did. She was sure she wouldn't like the answer but she had to know. She needed to know.

"Bruce." She called, turning around.

Bruce looked at her. His face was blank but his eyes were hard. She stood up, setting her book aside. Bruce tensed, as he always did, when she came near him. Diana bit her lips before moving her hand to his arm. She could feel the shadows moving under her hand. Bruce was frozen as she moved her hand up his arm. Diana moved her hand up his arm, over his shoulder, and stopped over his heart. She didn't understand why she doing this but she couldn't stop. Bruce's heart raced under her touch. Diana closed her eyes.

Shadows covered her hand. Bruce didn't pull them back. It was too late for that. Diana opened her eyes, looking at the soft shadows that whispered dark temptations to her in her mind. She looked up at Bruce, looking right in his eyes. She gave him a knowing look. Bruce held back a sigh at the determination he saw in her eyes; eyes that held the shadows that danced with excitement at the contact. And he knew exactly what she was going to ask. Diana spoke, proving him right.

"What are you?"


	8. Change Of Plans

For all you Justice League watchers out there (and those who don't), just to let you know, this chapter as well as parts of the last one reference to a Justice League episode called "Maid Of Honor." It's a good episode and really shows some Bruce and Diana chemistry. So if you look for it and find it (it's kinda hard to find but worth it but that's personal opinion), I hope you enjoy it

But for now, read this chapter and enjoy! =)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing so don't thank me. Thank DC Comics.

* * *

_Change Of Plans  
_

_Chapter 8_

They stayed in a deadlock as the sun rose. Diana didn't move an inch, keeping her hand over his chest. Bruce stared her down with a blank look. As they continued to look, Diana's confidence grew. She was no longer afraid as she was last night. Her eyes softened as Bruce raised his hand covering her own. She started to drop her guard, thinking he would be the same calm and collected Bruce she always knew.

She thought wrong.

Bruce tackled her to the ground. Diana crashed to the ground, surprised from the sudden attack. She was stunned as Bruce gripped her wrists, pinning her arms beside her head, trapping her legs under him. She started to struggle as she looked him in the eye. She froze at the intensity of them, the same intensity that the shadow man had. Her fear came back as quickly as it left. Bruce grabbed both her wrists in one hand, moving his hand to her neck. He put pressure on it, starting to choke Diana.

"What did you see?" he growled at her. Diana started to struggle under him but couldn't find a way to get him off of her. He was stronger than she thought. He shook her violently. "Answer me!" She struggled against his hold. Bruce tightened both. The edges of her vision started to become black as she lost more air. She finally ripped her arm out of his hold and touched him, draining is energy.  
His grip suddenly weakened and she brought her head up and hit his. He recoiled at the impact and she got up quickly. She grabbed his arm and threw him across the room. They were both breathing heavily as they stared at the other in disbelief. Diana recovered first, narrowing her eyes as she checked her arms for bruises. They were red but she would fade quickly. She stalked halfway across the room towards him.

"I'm stronger than you think, Bruce." Diana told him in a menacing tone. He glared at her then charged. She didn't move as she grabbed his arm and easily flipped him over. He landed smoothly on his feet and twisted her arm, pulling her forward. She yelped in pain and was pinned onto the ground once again. He knelt onto her back. Diana lifted her leg under herself to lift herself before all of his weight could settle on top of her. Before he could register what was happening, they were off the ground and he was being held against the wall with Diana's fingers around his neck. He grabbed her neck tightly. They both struggled to gain the upper hand but couldn't move an inch.

Another deadlock.

Diana gritted as she struggled to keep her energy up. She was no longer use to using this much energy to fight someone. She knew she could've taken his energy but she wasn't sure how much she could take without killing him. Bruce felt more drained then he's ever felt but wasn't sure how. He tried to focus but his mind was slowly overwhelming him with unanswered questions and fatigue. Diana saw this and loosened her grip. Bruce's hand shot out at her, grabbing her wrist and bent it back. She gasped as she felt her bones starting to strain against his hold. She felt the velvety smooth hold of his shadows as they slowly crept over her. Her fear spiked as Bruce's eyes started to take the same inky black of his shadows. She could feel his shadows solidifying around her and knew she had to do something. Quick.

She felt her head clear, as if she was watching someone control her body, as she gripped Bruce's wrist and pulled him to her. She twisted his arm until it bent into his body at a weird angle, no longer concerned with keeping him safe. He cried out in pain, making his eyes turn back to blue black. She elbowed his face with enough force to make him unconscious. Bruce instantly crumpled to the ground. Diana checked his pulse. It was slow but steady. He was alive.

She looked at his arm and winced. The bone broke through his skin and his blood was flowing quickly from him. She touched his arm gingerly as she recalled how to mend a broken arm. She moved throughout the house, finding a first aid, towel and something to close his skin; she set to work quickly and delicately as she wondered if she wanted to know the answer to her question.

* * *

Bruce woke up with a start. He sat up quickly, ignoring the pain in his arm, looking around. He was lying on his bed but in the living room, not his room. How did he get out here? He looked down at his arm. There were thick bandages around it, a cast made of cloth. He touched it softly and bit back a cry of pain. The back of his neck prickled. He was being watched. He looked at the clear doors leaning to the balcony.

Through them, he saw Diana standing calmly on top of the railing with a look of concern. No longer was she in the cocktail dress from earlier with those ridiculous heels. She, instead, wore a plain sweater and jeans with her hair down, feet bare. He raised an eyebrow at her balance and tensed, absentmindedly touching his arm, as he remembered what she did.

Diana bit her lip as she jumped down from the rail and stepped inside from the cold afternoon. _Not jump,_ he corrected himself, _glided_. As if gravity had no hold on her, like she could walk on air for miles and miles without stopping. _If she can do that, what else can she do…,_ he pondered. Diana brushed off the small bit of snow that had fallen on her jacket and moved to the edge of the bed. She sat down slowly, as if not to scare him. Bruce narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hey," she greeted softly. "You might not want to touch it too much. It has to last until I can take you to a real doctor after we…talk." Diana reached out to touch his arm. Bruce pulled away, cradling his arm to his body. Diana's mouth lifted but not in a smile. She expected the reaction. She continued to reach out him slowly. Bruce grabbed her wrist. Their eyes meet. One again the intensity of his gaze held Diana. She stroked his face, no longer afraid to touch him. Bruce didn't move as she did, keeping a loose hold on her arm. "I'm sorry."

"Who are you? And don't tell me Diana Prince. There of no records of you what so ever. _She _doesn't exist." Diana chuckled without humor. Bruce narrowed his eyes but Diana was very aware of his vulnerability. Despite that, she knew it was only a matter of time before she had to tell him the truth.

"My name _is_ Diana. Prince, however, is sort of misplaced." She gave him a small smile, her eyes shining with honesty. "My name is Princess Diana of Themiscyra. Daughter of Hippolyta, queen of the Amazons…I am their crowned heir." Diana watched as Bruce processed her secret, deciding whether she was telling the truth. He nodded and she smiled. He believed her.

"That explains a lot. The accent, the height, the mindset…you're nativity to society as a whole," Diana felt a small sting at Bruce calling her naïve but she let it pass. He wasn't insulting her. It was just the truth. "Still, I have to wonder, how did you adapt so quickly? You seem to be exposed to this culture and yet I doubt you have truly lived in one. And shouldn't you be more aversion to men?"

"We have a library that gave me the information I needed. I studied for years, hoping one day I'd be able to use it, despite my mother declaring it forbidden."

"And you opinion of men?" Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I understand what my mother meant. I see the shame they bring women daily. And yet, I can see men who challenge what she says. Some who would help a young, naïve girl get on her feet. Help her assimilate into society." She looked at him intently. "A man who will protect them."

Bruce stared at her with a blank look, giving away no emotion. Diana felt her face fall a bit at his cold attitude but she quickly swallowed the pain. This was no time for emotions. This was business…and she needed answers. She crossed her arms.

"Now it's your turn," she said. Bruce stayed in his tense state and Diana met his gaze fearlessly. "What are you?" Bruce was silent. Diana narrowed her eyes. "You don't want to speak?" She shrugged and stood up. Bruce didn't relax as she walked to her room, opening the bag she received from Athena months ago. She found the item she was looking for and walked back to the living room with a determined expression. She set the item on the edge of the couch, just out of his reach.

"This is called the Lasso of Truth," she told him, pointing to the coil of rope. "All I have to do is wrap it around and you will tell me the truth I seek when I ask the question against your will. You will not be able to deceive me in any way." She sat on the very edge of the bed and Bruce's eyes tightened the tiniest bit, the only sign of his discomfort. _Brave man_, she thought.

"Now, I don't want to relay on this for you to tell me what I need to know. And I need to know this. If I have to, I will use this, but I understand that I don't want to." Her gaze softened as she watched him. "I want to trust you, Bruce." Bruce closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Then trust me when I say you can't help me. That it would better if you don't know more details than you know and are lucky that I found a place to go after I changed. What you need to know is that I am dangerous." He said so ominously, a shiver went up her spine. She bit her lip and sighed. She grabbed the Lasso of Truth. Bruce tensed once more, ready to defend himself if necessary. But she didn't advance on him. She simply turned away from, taking it with her. She would not force him out of her secret, as he indirectly did with her. She walked away as the better person.

A wave of shame rose within him. How could he let the situation escalade the way it did? There were plenty of ways he could have handled it. But he didn't. He mentally sighed as he watched as she gingerly walked out the room. His thoughts went to the high heels she was carrying when she walked in and remembered how she had just gotten in from her night.

"Where did you go last night?" he asked softly. She turned to him.

"A friend of mine that I met the night I chased you. She took me shopping then we went dancing." She told him. "She was the owner of the necklace the thief stole. I'm going to her bridal shower tonight…" She trailed off as Bruce's eyes widened.

"You're doing what?" he hissed. He moved off the couch quickly and sped off further into the loft with a calculating look. Diana followed, confused about the mood switch. She was slightly surprised that his speed wasn't hindered by his arm.

"She invited me and I told her I would go." She answered his question. "What's the problem?" She stopped as she reached the doorway of his room.

The room consisted of brown, black, and cream color scheme. The bed was a canopy with white sheets and black pillows, the curtains brown. The dressers and drawers were black. The carpet brown and plush. She looked on to the eastern wall and saw that it was an entire bookshelf that was filled to the ceiling. She awed at it before hearing a click. She turned around as saw part of the opposite wall slide away. Bruce beckoned her to follow him as he entered the secret room. She hesitated for a moment before walking into the dark space and was blinded as the lights began to turn on. She unshielded her eyes as they began to adjust and was shocked.

It was a secret lair. She looked down the long staircase that leads to a giant computer station. The biggest computer was in the middle, easily 6x7 feet in measurement, if not larger, surrounded by tinier computer screens. She started to walk down stair and spotted a row of cars. They were luxury, no doubt about it, but looked modified. She looked around some more. The space was open but dark and had a cave-like feel to it. She shuddered as she quickened her steps towards Bruce, who was sitting in front of the giant computer.

"The problem is her fiancé." He told as he typed furiously on a keyboard. A picture of Audrey's fiancé popped up on the screen. He looked different from how he looked at dinner. He was in ancient Roman amour with a pose hat suggested power. A shiver of fear and recognition went though Diana.

"Vandal Savage," Bruce said. "An immortal that has been causing trouble for the human race since the beginning of time."

"I recognize him." Diana told him. Bruce looked back at her with a raised eyebrow. "My mother showed me this picture once. She told me about him; how he plagued many Greek villages and cities until the gods interfered." Diana shook her head. "He looks different now. I couldn't even recognize him when I saw him at the restaurant."

"Well, now he's more known as a war criminal from Eastern Europe now. He's been off the radar for the last few decades until a few months ago when I discovered his presence in the Kasnia government." Bruce explained. "He's become involved with the International Space Station project that Kasnia is spearheading. Ironically, a couple months ago there was a report of a Kasnian operative stealing military secrets from the Pentagon. The king of Kasnia is scheduled to meet with the President tomorrow night."

"What secrets were they stealing?" Diana asked as more information appeared on the screen. A diagram of a weapon was one of them.

"A blueprint for a new weapon: a rail gun." He said ominously.

"A what?" Diana asked confused. Bruce gave her a grave look.

"A magnetic accelerator that can use asteroids as bullets, in a sense." Bruce said. "It can hit any target and cause massive damage. It was once used to blow an inhabited moon out of orbit." Diana gasped as she looked back up at the diagram.

"But Kasnia is trying to settle peace agreements between the other countries." Diana said. "Why would they launch this into space?"

"From what I know, Savage is really the most eager out of everybody to see it done. The king seems like he'll refuse once he discovers how this will interfere with the peace negotiations. As far as Audrey, I'm not sure about her position. I doubt she truly cares."

"Audrey is a sweet girl." Diana defended. "Spoiled rotten, but sweet."

"Doesn't matter." Bruce said sharply. "If he gets married to Audrey and something conveniently happens to the king, he'll have enough control to push it through." Diana sat down in the chair beside him, dizzy with everything she just learned. She sighed, suddenly tired from the long night and morning. She rubbed her temples, trying to ignore the pounding headache right behind her eyes.

"So now what?" she asked quietly. Bruce stopped typing and turned to her.

"Now, you go to the engagement party tonight." He turned back to the computer. "I hope the invitation has a spot for a guest." Diana's eyes widened.

"You're going with me?" Bruce shrugged.

"Someone has to find more information about this. This is our best shot." Diana couldn't help the smile that grew on her face.

"So you're my date?" Bruce paused, looking thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"Yes, I suppose so." Diana restrained herself from jumping up and down. Despite the danger that she was now conscious about, she couldn't help but feel relieved and excited about tonight. On one hand, she didn't have to face tonight alone. On the other…she felt her pulse race at the thought of being with Bruce as more than an unwanted roommate, even if it was pretend. But she only nodded before standing up.

"I guess I should prep myself for tonight then." She said calmly and began to walk up the stairs back to his room.

"Take a nap." Bruce told her. "We can't afford for you to not be alert tonight."

"Okay," she said, turning to him and stopping at the sight of his bloody arm. She remembered that it was still broken. She flew down and grabbed his good arm.

"Hey!" Bruce protested as Diana tore him away from the computer and carried him out the lair.

"I'll take a nap as soon as we go to the hospital." Bruce stopped protesting and instead glowered at her. She laughed a little at his expression.

"Relax," she said, "It can't be that bad." Bruce rolled his eyes as she carried him off to the hospital.

* * *

It wasn't bad. His arm started to heal so fast on the way to the hospital that by the time they got there, he only had a fractured arm and had to wear a brace. No infection, no permanently shattered bones.

"Give it another hour and it would be completely healed." Bruce murmured as they left. Diana nodded as she held out her arms. He looked at her pointedly. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready to carry you back to the loft." She said as if _duh_ was suppose to be at the end. Bruce moved closer to her and grabbed her hands, pulling her arms to her sides.

"Look around you," Bruce said under his breath, looking around them subtly. "It's almost noon. The sun's out. Too many people can notice us. It'll be better if we walk."

Diana looked down at their hands, speechlessly. She couldn't really get around the fact that Bruce was holding her hands or that he was really this close to her. He hadn't touched her like this since the first couple of days she stayed with him. She looked up at him. He looked at her expectantly.

"Diana," he said. She shook her head to get her thoughts together. "We're going to have to walk." She looked behind her to the cabs lined up on the side of the streets. It was a either a thirty minute walk or a five minute ride.

"Walking is fine." She said. He led her away from the street, further into the sidewalk.

The day was sunny with a couple of fluffy clouds in the sky, despite the winter air around them. Bruce let go of one hand but kept the other. Diana didn't say anything but a small smile crept onto her face. Bruce didn't comment on the energy he felt pulsing from her. Or was it him? He felt the creeping sensation that it was probably both of them. He looked up as a dress shop came into view.

"Do you have a dress for tonight?" he asked. Diana shook her head no. He stopped walking. Diana did the same. He pulled out his wallet and took out a black credit card. "Get something you like and any accessories you need for it. Try not to run up my card." Diana took the card from him gingerly.

"You're serious?" She said skeptically.

"I am." He said, pointing out a bench in front of the store. "And I'll be right here when you're done." Diana's smile grew until she practically glowed. Bruce ignored how his heart sped at the sight of her happiness.

"Okay." Diana said. She gestured to the boutique. "I'll be back soon."

Bruce nodded and strolled over to the bench. He kept his face carefully composed as Diana entered the dress shop, but as soon as she was out of sight, he let it slip. What was he doing? She just told him this morning she told him she was a princess of the Amazons. A _princess_. The last thing they would approve of is her living with him, not only a man but what he is…he stared down at his arms as the shadows he harbored crept up his arms to his wrist. He pulled them back until all he could see was the smooth skin under them. He looked into the shop, seeing her harmlessly picking out a dress for tonight. How he wished he could be harmless. How the party tonight was nothing more than showing support for a friend.

But he was dangerous. And they party wasn't for a friend, but a mission that use to be his alone. Now it involved someone else; though he wouldn't admit it, someone he cared about and that list is only so long. Bruce thought about the Amazons again, as he had been since Diana's confession. They were strong and tight-knit. They wouldn't let her just walk out of Themiscyra without a fight and from how Diana looked when she found him, it was a bit of a struggle. They would look for her. It was only a matter of time before they found her.

And here he was letting her use his credit card to buy a dress for an engagement party of a war lord's fiancé.

Yeah, that doesn't sound insane.

Bruce heard Diana exit the shop. He turned and opened his mouth about to address the entire situation but stopped himself as he saw her smile gently at him. She held up a dress bag and a small bag of accessories, his card in hand. She held it out to him.

"Thank you." She said. "I'll pay you back the money as soon as I can." He took the card from her, shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it." He told her with ease. She tilted her head bit, a sign of confusion. He gave a charming smile to sooth it away. Diana's eyes widen as she took in his smile. That was the first real smile she's ever seen on his face. Without it, he was extremely attractive. With it…it took a minute for Diana's heart to beat slightly normal and resist the urge to _touch_ him, to make sure this man-this moment-was real.

"Allow me." He began reaching for the dress bag. Diana held it out his reach.

"I can carry it." She said trying not to be insulted. "I don't need a man to carry my things. I'm perfectly capable of that myself."

"And I'm not trying to insult you." Bruce told her calmly. He stepped closer to her. "When a man offers to carry your things, hold a door, pull your chair out…it's not to try and insult you." He explained as he took the gently from her and held it. "It's to show his appreciation for her. To tell her, let me show you that if you ever need my help, even for small things such as hold a dress, I'll be here. I'll protect you and show you why I deserve you."

Diana stood still as she absorbed Bruce's words. She never thought of it that way.

A sharp wind blew, blowing her hair in her face. She rubbed her arms and fought against the urge to touch Bruce again, if nothing else than for warmth. She didn't have to fight for long as Bruce wrapped his arm around her. He rubbed her arms to create warmth and she turned her face into his chest. Her heartbeat became erratic once more at his touch, the pulse of energy between them beating stronger than before.

"Let's go before you catch a cold." He murmured and they strolled back to the loft in the early winter afternoon.


	9. Mission

_Mission_

_Chapter 9_

Diana walked up to the party's enterance hesitantly. She gave a shy smile to the man standing next to the door, checking for invitations. He looked at her, stunned, as she gave him the invitation. She touched her necklace nervously before the man snapped out of his stupor and smiled at her sheepishly before allowing her in. She quickly walked in, wishing Bruce were at her side instead of "checking the perimeter" or whatever else he was doing.

Diana paused as she came into the room. People looked at her as she came in, whether in awe or some kind of anger Diana couldn't recognize. She looked around for Audrey but only saw a sea of strangers that refused to stop looking at her. She looked down as she moved to a table where drinks were being served. She took one quickly and drained it to sooth her suddenly dry throat.

Diana gazed slowly around the room, finding many foreign diplomats present along with reporters. They all mingled within small groups and Diana couldn't help but notice how formal it all felt. She had been to many formal events in Themiscyra but none of them ever felt so…cold. Stuffy. Diana sighed as she grabbed another drink.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Diana turned to see a reporter with a professional-looking camera in his hands. "Mind if I take a picture?"

"Um…" Diana trailed off, not sure how to respond, but the photographer snapped the picture anyway. She was blinking away the spots in her vision when she felt a light tap on the wrist. The man was solidly built and just her height with dark green eyes but other than that his looks were attractive but shallow.

"Hi, I'm Brinton." He introduced himself, holding out his hand. Diana stepped back.

"Hello," She said shyly. Soon more and more people started to crowd her, asking too many questions for her to really keep up with. _Where is Bruce when I need him?_ She thought desperately, looking around for him in vain. He was nowhere in sight. Diana looked at the crowd in front of her in panic.

"What's your relationship with Audrey?"

"Are you a new diplomat? Perhaps from Greece?"

"Why were you dancing with Audrey the other night?"

"Are you and Audrey old friends?"

"Are you a new supermodel?"

"May I have this dance?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed, slightly dizzy from the questions. She took the man's hand and looked back the crowd that was disappearing behind her. She smiled in relief as the man squeezed her hand a bit before placing one arm around her waist, holding her close to him. He began to lead her into a waltz.

"Thanks for the save, mister…" Diana trailed off, realizing that she didn't even know who this was, didn't even see his face.

"Wayne." he introduced. "Bruce Wayne." Diana pulled back and saw Bruce with a teasing smile. She felt herself relax further into his arms as he led her around the room.

"I appreciate the rescue." She said.

"Anything for an old friend of Audrey's." he said as they passed a couple of reporters. Diana looked at their attentive faces for a moment. She knew that Bruce's answer was for them, not really for her. She bit her lip. Bruce reminded her that they would have to lie to avoid suspicion. _Play along, Diana, _she chided herself.

"Well, we're not the oldest of friends but we both share similar," Bruce dipped Diana and she smoothed back his hair with a gentle smile. "Frustrations." Bruce kept his smile in place but Diana could see a smirk at the edge of his lips.

"And what kind of frustrations would that be?" Bruce asked innocently. To that, Diana only smirked as Bruce pulled her back up. They danced for a few moments, simply enjoying each other's company. Diana peeked to the crowd around them. Though most of the people from earlier turned back to their conversation, many eyes, mostly men, still flickered their gaze towards her. She leaned her head onto Bruce's shoulder.

"Why are they all staring at me?" She mumbled against his shoulder. Bruce looked to the crowd behind her. The woman looked at her with jealously while the men looked at her with possessive hunger. Bruce met their gazes with a fierce glare and they each turned away. Bruce peered down at Diana.

Her skin was smooth and clear, her face void of any makeup, and her black floor-length gown that sparkled like a starry midnight sky hugged her body perfectly, accenting her natural curves and athletic build. The necklace she always wore rested right below her collarbone, her eyes was deep blue, gleaming with excitement for the night ahead of them. She was just as stunning as she was when she stepped out her room at the beginning of their evening, ready to go.

And he was just as stunned as he was when he first saw her.

Bruce smiled down at her gently, lifting her chin so she was looking her in the eye.

"Isn't it obvious?" She raised her eyebrow and his smile grew, making her stomach flutter. "You're the most beautiful person in the room." He told her sincerely. Diana looked at him in wonder as a smile grew on her face. He just called her beautiful. The only other person who's told her that was her mother and it didn't feel nearly the same as when Bruce said it. He said it as if he could see right into her and see all of who she was, despite how short he's known her.

"Bruce…" she trailed off, not sure what to say.

Lucky for her she was saved as the lights dimmed. Bruce paused as a single spotlight came on.

"Presenting your future king and queen: Her highness, Princess Audrey of Kasnia, and fiancé, Sir Vandal Savage." A round of applause filled the room as the couple entered under the spotlight. Diana watched as Audrey gave a charming smile to the crowd while her fiancé stood still at her side, the only expression on his face was a tiny smirk. Diana glared at him, trying to figure out the reason behind the smug look, when Bruce light touched her hand. She looked at him as he gave her a calming look. He leaned down towards her.

"Relax the glare," he instructed, "We are suppose to be supportive guests, oblivious to anything going on behind closed doors. Glaring wouldn't exactly help the image." Diana held back a sigh as she nodded, relaxing her gaze just as the lights came up. Bruce squeezed her hand once before letting go as they saw Audrey weaving her way quickly through the crowd. Diana turned to look at Bruce one last time for reassurance but he was gone, already disappearing into the crowd.

"Diana, darling," Audrey exclaimed excitedly. "I'm so glad you could make it!" Diana smiled at her friend as Audrey pulled her into a hug. Diana hugged her back tightly as she reminded herself not to glare at Audrey's fiancé, who was a few yards away from them, watching. Diana pulled back first and pushed Audrey's hair behind her ear endearingly.

"I'm glad to be here." She said. Audrey beamed at her and grabbed her hand.

"Come, meet my ball-and-chain-to-be." Audrey said under her breath. Diana chuckled as Audrey led Diana through the crowd. Diana reminded herself to control her face as they stepped in front of Vandal Savage himself. Diana kept a small smile of her face but felt weary of him already. "Diana, this my fiancé, Vandal Savage."

"A pleasure." Vandal said, holding out his hand. Diana nodded, taking it reluctantly. Her skin crawled as he held it firmly in his but she made sure to keep the smile pasted on her face.

"Diana is the woman who helped retrieve the necklace after the mugger stole it." Audrey explained. Vandal raised and eyebrow before the smirk on his face grew.

"Is that so?" He said. Diana felt her smile slip a bit as he looked her up and down. "I didn't take you for the sturdy type."

"I can hold my own pretty well." Diana said, while discreetly sizing him up. He was massive compared to Audrey. His arms were all hard muscle, his face strong with pride, his stand stiff and unmovable. He was like a mountain that couldn't move. But they can be blown through and Diana was sure she could take him.

"I bet you could." A voice from behind her said. Diana whipped around, startled slightly. She instantly relaxed as Bruce stepped beside her. He gazed down at her with another charming. She looked away as she felt a blush starting to color her cheeks. What is wrong with her? _This is Bruce_, she reminded herself, _he's just playing his role. _He extended his hand to Vandal Savage. "Bruce Wayne." He introduced. The men shook hands and Diana could see the tension in the gesture from both parties even through the pleasantries.

"Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises." Vandal said. "I believe we've already met."

"Yes, but that was business." Bruce replied. "Here I'm only to congratulate your happiness."

"And I thank you for that. It's a amiable gesture after the rejection of your company, which set us back another year." Vandal said nonchalantly. Audrey's eyes widened at her fiancé's disrespectful words while Bruce's mouth formed a thin line. Diana narrowed her eyes and looked between Bruce and Vandal. Bruce did business with him? Why didn't he tell her?

"Vandal, darling, don't be so rude to our guest." Audrey said sweetly, sparing the couple an apologetic smile.

"Investing in your project wasn't good for my company." Bruce said with a shrug. "Nothing personal. It was only business."

"Yes, well, look at the decision now. I bet it is now a regret of yours that such promise wasn't obvious to you."

"Can you blame him for being cautious?" Diana interjected. "You being the grandson of an Nazi war criminal and all." Diana said, remembering Vandal's cover story. Everyone looked at Diana wide-eyed. Bruce's eyes became that steely blue, notifying her that she had just stepped out of line. She looked at Audrey whose was looking at her in disbelief… and disappointment. Vandal just frowned at her but hid any menace he may have felt behind the humble look in his eyes.

"I understand your distrust, Miss Diana." Vandal said. "My grandfather was an evil man. That's why I created this project, as a way to restore my family's lost honor. I am trying to correct the wrongs that he has committed."

"Then you shouldn't be so harsh or shocked on why such risks are not taken on you but so often." Diana snapped. "And your grandfather wasn't a man. He was monster."

"Either way," Vandal conceded with a shrug. "He was who he was and there's not time to relive the past. Only time to move forward with what we have." Vandal looked past Diana for a moment. "Excuse me." He said, kissing Audrey's hand before walking away.

Diana looked at Bruce but he just shook his head and murmured a quick "excuse me" as he left. Between watching Bruce leave and looking at Audrey, who was staring at the ground, Diana felt shame well up in her chest. This was Audrey's engagement party. Not only had she been rude to the groom but possibly blown her cover now that Vandal knew about her distrust. And most of all, this was Audrey's _engagement _party. Audrey was her friend. To go and disrespect her like that, a princess of all things, was embarrassing.

"I'm sorry, Audrey," Diana told her softly. "I didn't mean to insult him. Audrey looked up at her with a wounded glare.

"Didn't you?" she said. Diana looked away in shame before walking off to get a drink.

She sipped gingerly at the wine in her hand, disappointed at herself. This was not Themiscyra. She couldn't just plow through everything to get what she wanted. Diana sighed quietly, trying not to look to upset.

Times like this, she really missed home.

She turned her head to look around at the crowd and stopped when she saw Vandal talking to someone outside. It wouldn't have bothered her if it weren't for the fact that this person looked so…disheveled . They were in military uniform like other guest but his wasn't as crisp or clean. Knowing Audrey, she wouldn't have a person at her party that didn't clean up nice so Diana could tell he wasn't invited. So why was he here? And why was Vandal smirking? She set her drink down and walked towards the pair quietly.

"Excellent." Vandal was saying. "Everything is perfect. How soon can it happen?"

"Three hours." The man said.

"Ah how I love the witching hour. Midnight it is." Vandal agreed. The man looked behind Vandal to Diana, who was approaching them. The man nodded towards her and Vandal turned with a glare. His face instantly melted into a smirk as she walked closer to him. "Miss Diana," He greeted.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Savage. Am I interrupting something?" Diana asked innocently.

"Not at all." Vandal told her. "Colonel Vox was just stopping by to congratulate me."

"How thoughtful," Diana said with a small smile. "I was wondering if I could have a moment with you."

"By all means," Vandal said. Colonel Vox bowed to him before walking away.

"I wanted to apologize for my statement earlier. It was out of line." Diana said. Vandal raised his hands to stop her words.

"No harm, no foul." He told her, his smirk still on his face. Diana scrutinized him for a moment.

"I must say, your grandfather's genes are rather…insistent." She commented. Vandal's mouth widened into a proud and sinister smile.

"A curse all it's own, I assure you." Diana narrowed her eyes.

"It makes me wonder what else is so insistent. Must be a wonderful opportunity for you and your project to become a part of the royal family." She said, trying to sound nonchalant but it had too much of an edge in it. Vandal's smile fell from his face and became stoic.

"You needn't worry, Miss Diana. Kasnia's main interest is peaceful exploitation of space. We want to add to astronomy, not find whatever loophole your insinuating I'm looking for." Diana crossed her arms before narrowing her eyes.

"Either way, Audrey's my friend and I'm concerned so I'm not sure I can truly believe you."

"I'm not sure I care." Vandal told her bluntly. She looked at him, taken aback at his bold words. "Now why don't you go back and enjoy the party with Audrey. I have some business to attend to." Vandal turned away from her. Diana scowled at his back. She replayed the snippets of conversation she hear between him and Colonel Vox as she turned back to the party.

She knew they were planning something and whatever it was, she and Bruce only had three hours. Or so she thought, until she was right outside the edge of the party and heard Vandal speak one command into his phone.

"Make the call." He said. Diana's eyes widened for a moment, her heart stopping for a moment before sprinting as she rushed inside. She had to get to Bruce now.

Diana steered through the crowd as fast as she could. She looked all around, finally stopping Bruce in a circle of people. She knew it would look too suspicious if she grabbed him and pulled him away. So she did the next best thing.

Diana composed her face and pushed a smile on it as she approached the group. They were laughing and gossiping about something when they noticed her. The same mixed looks of desire and jealousy filled everyone's face except for Bruce's, whose face was the same but eyes stayed cold. She didn't let it faze her though. She simply beamed at him, ignoring how his eyes seemed to soften as she did, and spoke.

"Mr. Wayne," She said. "I don't believe we finished our dance." She held out her hand to him, hoping that no one could see it trembling. But of course it didn't escape Bruce as his eyes narrowed slightly before relaxing and giving her a half-hearted playboy smile.

"I believe you are right." He said. He excused himself from the group and took Diana's hand. He led her to the middle of the dance floor and wrapped his arm around her waist. She moved closer to him so that it would easier for him to hear her. Or that's what she told herself. _No time for that now,_ she thought as the Vandal words echoed in her head.

"It's happening." She said quickly under her breath as they spun pass other couples.

"What's happening?"

"Vandal's plan." Diana said urgently as he spun her out. She remembered to keep the panic from her face as she spoke, only letting the façade drop when her face was hidden by Bruce's shoulder. "He just activated it."

"What?" Bruce whispered incredulously.

"I heard him outside. He was talking to a Colonel Vox about the project and launching it in three hours. But he just moved it up. He made the call. I can't say for sure but I think that whatever plan he had, he's making it happen _now_." Diana stressed as they dance. Bruce tensed up before steering them towards the edge of the dance floor. He sat her down in the chair at an empty table.

"Then I have to go to DC now to protect the king. You stay here and keep an eye on Audrey." He pulled something out his pocket and held it out to her. It was a small disk with a small button in the center. "Put this in your ear and you'll be able to communicate with me."

"Do you think you'll make it in time?" Diana asked nervously as she took the device. Bruce looked at her and for the first time that night, she saw Bruce. Not his playboy image but the real Bruce, the Bruce who always looked like he was thinking of the next step, the next answer, the next…everything. And this was what reassured her more than anything.

"One can hope." He said. He bowed to her and kissed her hand softly, her heart immediately pounding as the energy she usually felt from him zipped through her, before he stood up and left. Diana watched him leave, sighing when she couldn't see him anymore. She then stood and circled the room once distractedly, caught up in the feeling of his lips on her skin and the memory of his eyes.

Although she wasn't distracted long. For as soon as she was sure Bruce was out of range, the glass ceiling shattered.

Diana instinctively crouched down, shielding herself as the crowd erupted in chaos. She looked up and saw people coming down from zip lines held by a helicopter in a circle around Audrey. The men were instantly shooting at her guard. The guards attempted to pull out their weapons but were too slow and thrown by the sudden attack and instead were gunned down. Audrey gasped as she saw her guards fall like dominoes around her. The intruders approached Audrey with a harness but Audrey held her hands out.

"Stay back!" She exclaimed. "You cannot approach me without my permission." The men looked at her for a moment before the intruder right in front of her pointed his gun at her.

"Permission, yes?" He said. Audrey said nothing, only scowling, but dropped her arms. They started to strap Audrey in the harness and Diana started to make her way across the room. She tore off the bottom of her dress, noticing how much it slowed her down and no longer caring that she was blowing her cover.

She spotted a knife on the table nearby and grabbed it. She threw it and it cut through the rope that was pulling Audrey up. She screamed for a moment and before it had time to register in her mind, Diana was running. She jumped up and caught Audrey so that she landed safely in her arms. Audrey looked at her in shock and relief.

"How…how did you…?" Audrey sputtered as Diana placed her on the ground.

"No time to explain," Diana said as she grabbed Audrey's wrist and began to pull her out of the room. They sped through the maze of hallways and stairs to the lobby but all that awaited them were the more trespassers. Diana ducked down, pulling Audrey with her as the men shot at them. They ducked behind the check-in desk for temporary cover. Diana felt Audrey pulling at her wrist and turned to her. She pointed to the office nearby. Diana nodded before peeking up. They were instantly shooting and Diana stood up fully and began to deflect the bullets, glad she wore her gauntlets that day.

Meanwhile, Audrey ducked low as she picked open the door to the nearby office. Diana made a mental note to ask her how she knew how to do that as they dove quickly into the room. Audrey locked the door but Diana knew that would hardly slow them down. Diana looked around before her gaze settled on the chair behind the desk. She grabbed it, lifted it over her head, and threw it at the window. The glass shattered. Diana didn't hesitate as grabbed Audrey and flew out the room. Audrey let out a surprised cry as they left.

"How are you doing this?" Audrey screamed.

"Still not the time to explain," Diana told her. Audrey didn't argue. Instead she snapped her eyes shut and hid her face in Diana's shoulder blade. The action reminded her strangely of her mother and how she had done that same action countless times herself when she was terrified. _So this is what my mother felt like,_ Diana thought as the need to protect Audrey surged through her. She couldn't help but want to turn back and hurt the people that made her friend feel like this. It was an awful feeling. She hated the mix of helplessness and rage that she could nothing about.

Suddenly, Diana could understand her mother a little better.

* * *

"Diana!" Diana jumped at the sudden voice in her ear. She had dozed off for a couple minutes as Audrey sleep in the bed only a few feet away. She had long forgotten about the ear piece Bruce had given her hours ago. It seemed like years ago…"Diana, what happened?" She shook her head, trying to shake of her sleepiness before pressing the button.

"I don't know." She said. "A group of terrorist or intruders-I don't know what they were but they broke in through the ceiling of the ballroom and tried to kidnap Audrey. I saved her and we escaped, thankfully."

"Did you see anyone follow you?"

"No, I don't think so. If they did, I'm sure we lost them. I doubt they could keep up with me." She said with the smallest smirk, slightly proud of her Amazon heritage.

"Did you expose yourself?" Bruce asked sternly. Diana could hear the frown in his voice. She rolled her eyes before answering.

"Only to Audrey as far as I know. The terrorist might have seen me but I'm not sure." She told him. She heard him sigh exasperatedly. "What was I suppose to do? I had to get her out."

"I understand that," He told her calmly. "I just was hoping for less complications."

"Well, it's too late for that." She said as she looked at the sleeping princess. Audrey tossed and turned fitfully as she slept. Diana frowned, wondering what she was dreaming of.

"…Are you okay?" Bruce asked quietly after a while. Diana sighed before looking down.

"I don't know." She said quietly, her voice shy and frightened. "It all happened so fast. I know I trained for something all my life but…to see it happen. I'm scared, Bruce. There's so much more to this now, complications that I just don't understand. I've read about politics, learned about conflict-resolution, learned at least forty different styles of fighting, but…I feel helpless. I don't know what to do."

"It's okay, Diana." He said soothingly. "These things aren't meant to be understood. Not always, not completely. I know it's a hard truth for you, but that's just the way it is."

"Please tell me there's a silver lining to all this." Diana said, suddenly feeling fatigued.

"Well, the king is safe." Bruce informed her. "Whatever move Savage made, it's not obvious yet."

"That's a relief."

"Only temporary," Bruce reminded her. "Where are you now, anyway?"

"I flew Audrey to the other side of New York. Some lake house near Rochester, I believe." She answered, recalling the journey over.

A good two hours had passed since Diana flew Audrey from the engagement party and while Diana was strong, she was quickly growing tired of carrying Audrey and the sun looked like it would rise soon. She landed nearby dock, looking for a place to sleep. Audrey pointed out a quaintly expensive but deserted vacation home nearby.

"How do you know it's deserted?" Diana asked her.

"Because the house is nice but the yard is not." Audrey told her. "If they can afford this, they can afford maintenance. But if they never come, there's no use."

"How do you know this?" Audrey spared her a small, sad smile.

"Childhood experience, darling." She said before walking up the door and pulling out on of her hairpins to pick it open.

"I should be to meet you over there in a day or so." Bruce said, snapping Diana out of her thoughts, "Once everything calms-" Bruce suddenly stopped. Diana's heart picked up. Bruce never stopped suddenly like that.

"Bruce?" she called tentatively.

"I'll call you back." He said abruptly before disconnecting.

"Bruce!" Diana called desperately but it was too late. She felt herself panicking as the connection stayed silent. She stood up and paced before hearing Audrey stirring. Her eyes blinked open, heavy with sleep, trying to focus on the room around her.

"Diana," She called feebly. "What happened?" Diana walked over to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Everything is okay, Audrey. You're safe now." She told the princess. She stared to stroke Audrey's hair soothingly, hoping the princess would worry too much. Audrey laid her head down in Diana's lap.

"How long do we have to stay here?" Audrey asked, her voice still small. Diana peered down at her. For the first time, Audrey looked _small_. Diana was so use to Audrey's big personality that Diana never noticed her true size beyond the height difference.

"Only for a couple more days at the most." Diana reassured her. Audrey sighed as she sat up.

"Vandal will be worried." She said. Diana bit back the scowl from her fact at his name. _He's the one who caused all this, _she thought bitterly. "So will my father." Audrey turned to Diana with a look of desperation. "My father, is he alright?"

"As far as I know, yes." Diana answered. Audrey relaxed completely in relief.

"Good," she said before reaching over to the bedside table for the TV remote. "Let's see what the news is saying today." Diana nodded. Just as she got ready to settle beside Audrey, static entered her ear. She jumped and Audrey looked at her in concern, not understanding the reaction. Diana smiled apologetically and pointed to her ear.

"Diana," Bruce said with urgency.

"Bruce!" Diana exclaimed in relief. Audrey's eyebrow raised but Diana didn't try to explain as she stepped away from the bed. "What's happening over there?"

"You have to get Audrey to the World Trade Center as soon as you can." Bruce instructed her. Diana immediately started moving around the room, removing any trace they were there as she searched the closet for a bag. She looked for some clothes around her and Audrey's size, not knowing how long it would be before some would be available to them. She threw a casual outfit on the bed for Audrey and mouth "change." Audrey nodded and quickly stripped out of her gown.

"Why?" Diana asked as she moved to the kitchen for something that would perish too quickly.

"Vandal made his move. Serbian terrorist had just attacked in DC. It's no longer safe for Audrey in the US. For now the trade center is safest for her until we can get her home or at least Washington DC. Anywhere except New York." Bruce explained. Diana zipped the bag closed and hitched it over her shoulder.

"And what about the king?" Diana asked. Bruce sighed and Diana slowed to a stop at his pause.

"I thought…I thought I had gotten here in time. He was okay. Everything was fine…only to find out I was already too late by the time I got here." Bruce told her, his voice strained. A sense of dread filled Diana as she started walking back to the bedroom.

"I don't understand." Diana said. "What…what happened to the king?" She asked. She rounded the corner into the room, opening her mouth to call out to Audrey that they needed to go, but stopped we she saw the princess on her knees. Audrey's face held a look of horror accompanied by a nonstop river of tears, staring at the TV.

"Diana," Bruce said softly as Diana stepped further into the room to see what cause Audrey to look like that. "The king is dead."

But Bruce didn't have to say it. It was right in front of her face, on the TV screen where a picture f the king shared the headline "King of Kasnia Found Dead In Hotel Room."

"_The country of Kasnia is now in mourning at the sudden and tragic death of their beloved king." _An Anchorwoman reported. "_The king was in Washington DC visiting the president for the weekend when he was found dead in his hotel room by a maid. According to our sources he asked for his phone to call his daughter when he suddenly collapsed. Princess Audrey, 22, was celebrating her engagement to government official, Sir Vandal Savage, tonight in New York City…_"


	10. Made Of Honor

**A/N: **Well...it's been a minute lol. If you're reading this and are screaming "ITS ABOUT TIME GEM!" then I apologize for taking so long and thanking you for sticking with me this long. I appreciate the support and love of my readers. You guys are amazing and I hope this chapter makes you day. Also, if you didn't know this chapter is based of the episode Maid of Honor. This chapter is part 2 and I highly recommend you watching that if you want a better picture of what's going on but remember this is an _adaption _of the episode so somethings are the same and some are not. Keep in mind this is also mainly from Bruce and Diana's POVs.

With that being said, Enjoy!

* * *

_Made of Honor_

Diana and Audrey stayed at the cabin the next day. They had to wait until night fell so it was safe enough for them to leave. Even if there were enough time to leave, they still would've stayed. Audrey had broken out of her shock and cried for hours on end. Diana let her mourn, not having the strength to tell her they had to leave just yet.

Diana watched the sky slowly fade black and sighed, noticing that the house was quiet for the first time since that morning. She slowly stood up and walked to the bedroom. Audrey was sprawled on the bed, deep asleep with tear tracks. Diana hesitated, not wanting to wake her from her sleep, but knowing they didn't have much time to spare. The longer they stayed, the more danger Audrey was in. She sat on the edge of the bed before touching Audrey's shoulder lightly.

"Audrey," she called. The princess stirred, blinking her eyes open. Diana tried to ignore how red her eyes were. "We need to go. I have to take you to the embassy so you can go home." Audrey nodded before sitting up. She combed her fingers through her hair before tying it back and pulling on some boots she found at the house. Audrey let out a weary sigh before walking to the bathroom. Diana waited patiently, trying to think of what was going to happen next. Her shoulders sagged as the weight of her defeat finally showed.

Everything went wrong. Was it her fault? If she didn't snap so easily at Vandal would Bruce have gotten there on time? Had she not lost her temper would the king still be alive? It was those questions that haunted Diana now and she doubted if they would ever be answered.

"It was real, wasn't it?" Audrey said. Diana looked at her. She was leaning on the doorway of the bathroom, looking into the distance. "My father being dead…it wasn't a nightmare. It really happened." Diana's throat constricted with guilt, suddenly feeling dry. But she nodded.

"Yes," She chocked out. "I'm sorry, Audrey." Audrey shook her head.

"My father has warned me about this all my life. It was never 'if.' It always 'when'…" Audrey trailed off before looking at Diana. "Let's go." Diana nodded before holding out her arms.

After a few hours of flying, Diana finally landed right behind the embassy gates. Diana looked around for anything slightly suspicious or obscuring. She wondered if she could do a quick check of the perimeter with Audrey before going in.

"The perimeter is secure." Diana jumped as Bruce's voice suddenly entered her ear again. "Come in through the front to avoid suspicion." Diana pressed button in her ear.

"Got it." She said.

"You really need to get use to that thing." Audrey commented with an amused smile. Diana grimaced.

"I'm new to this." She grumbled.

"Maybe you should turn down the volume." Audrey said. Diana raised her eyebrow. Audrey held out her hand. Diana eyed her skeptically before placing the earpiece in her palm. Audrey turned a tiny dial on the side that Diana hadn't noticed before down.

"There," Audrey said while giving it back. "That should be more comfortable." She spotted Diana's still skeptic look. "What? I told you, childhood experience." Diana shook her head in wonder before standing up. She looked around before grabbing Audrey's hand and jogging to the front. When they got there, Diana made sure Audrey's hat obscured her face before ushering her towards the lights and the doors. Diana followed closely behind to make sure no harm came to her. When they entered, the place was busy, humming with businessmen like it was two in the afternoon instead of one in the morning.

"There's Sergey," Audrey told Diana, pointing to a tall, stiff man with graying hair and a distinctive scar on the side of neck. "He's head of the royal guard. He can escort me home." Audrey explained. Diana nodded and they approached him slowly.

"Excuse me, sir," Diana called. Sergey looked at her sharply, quickly analyzing her before moving on to the petite blonde in front of her. Audrey pulled off her hat.

"Princess Audrey," he quietly exclaimed in relief. "We have been looking for you everywhere." He looked at Diana with a steely glare. "Is this the woman that took you?"

"Yes but-"

"Seize her." Sergey commanded. The rest of the guards quietly moved to arrest Diana. Diana raised her arms, ready to fight but Audrey stepped in front of her, holding her hands up.

"Stand down." Audrey commanded just as sharply as Sergey. "Diana saved me and was more effective than any one of your guards in protecting me. She's a hero and honored friend of the crown and will be treated as such." Sergey glared at Diana but she met it head on, refusing to be scared of this…_man. _

"Very well," Sergey said, motioning of the guards to stand down. They relaxed around her and Diana put her arms down but remained tense, ready to fight if necessary. "The jet is ready to take you home. We must leave now." Audrey nodded. She turned to give Diana one parting glance before walking away with her guards. Diana watched before she felt someone watching her. She turned and could barely make out Bruce in the shadows.

She let out breath of relief. Bruce held up a finger to his lips before motioning toward a flight of stair near the elevator. Diana nodded and stayed silent as he led her to the roof. She took a deep breath of the night air, finally noticing how tired she was.

"Take a deep breath." Bruce instructed gently. "I know this is a lot for you."

"That's an understatement." Diana said dryly, turning to him. "We failed."

"Don't think like that." He said.

"Well, what should I think Bruce?" Diana snapped. "The king is dead. The country's biggest threat is Audrey's fiancé. And now she's going to be queen. The only up side to this is that she'll be too broken-hearted to think about marrying Vandal. Hopefully, that will buy me enough time to convince her not to go through with it."

"That's where you're wrong." Bruce told her. She felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"What are you talking about?" Diana asked. Bruce frowned.

"There's been political talks lately about Kasnia's next move." Bruce said. "As a queen, Audrey's first duty as queen is to create a feeling of stability for her people, which included bearing an heir as soon as possible." A wave of dread fell over Diana and she sat down slowly.

"No," She said.

"She's going to get married as soon as possible." Bruce told her.

"But Vandal…" Diana trailed off, looking at him desperately. "They have to know." Bruce took her hands and stroked the back of them to calm her.

"Even if we told them, we would need evidence. Otherwise we look crazy or like an international threat." Bruce explained as he helped her stand up.

"They still deserve to know. Audrey deserves to know." Diana eyes the jet fading in the distance. She could still catch her at this rate. Hopefully, they wouldn't accelerate anymore until they were outside the city.

Bruce gripped Diana's arms as she stepped forward.

"What are you doing?" he asked sharply.

"I can't just let her go and marry a warlord." Diana said firmly before pushing Bruce away. He sighed.

"You do know interrupting that marriage ceremony would be breaking federal law." He said.

"And if I get my hands on Vandal, that's not all I'll be breaking." Diana swore. She walked towards the edge of the building before turning back to him. "You coming?" Bruce smirked.

"I'd thought you'd never ask." He pressed a button and a jet rose up at the side of the building. Diana looked at it in awe before looking speechlessly at Bruce. He shrugged at the dumbfounded expression. "I thought we would need a ride."

"Yeah, but how did you get a jet?" Diana asked astounded.

"I've been around for a while, Diana. I have my ways." Bruce said before motioning to the open door. "After you," Diana's face broke out into a smile as she stepped into the jet and buckled herself in. Bruce jumped into the pilot seat and they were off.

* * *

"Do you have any idea how you're going to do this?" Bruce asked as the first few rays of sunlight began to show. Diana had been up for a while, thinking the exact same thing. How can she explain to Audrey the truth about her fiancé with no proof? Diana wanted to believe that her and Audrey were good enough friends that Audrey would believe her automatically but things are complicated. Diana came _after _Vandal, which means he has more leverage against her. If Vandal says he's innocent, who's to say he's lying? Not his fiancé, who has every right to believe him, nor the law, who he is a member of.

If nothing else, Vandal made sure to make his track record was flawless.

"No." She said with a sigh. "I'm still having a hard time believing that the last few hours even happened, much less the last two _days_. And now I'm flying miles over the Atlantic, to go and crash my friend's wedding, possibly breaking international law-"

"It's not possibly; it's definitely," Bruce cut in to correct. Diana gave him a shrewd look but Bruce was unfazed.

"_Breaking_ international law," Diana corrected sourly. "Hoping that Audrey will listen to me, much less believe me."

"We'll figure it out." Bruce reassured her.

"How can you be so calm?" Diana asked him, amazed that he wasn't as frustrated as Diana was or at least _appear_ to be. _Would it kill him to show some emotion?_ She thought irritated.

"I've been through worst and I've learned that keeping a level head helps more than anything else." He told her, giving her a pointed look but Diana was distracted by the first part of what he said. _I've been through worst…_

"Worst as in?" She asked quietly. Bruce didn't do anything to indicate that he even heard her as he faced forward once again. Then Diana saw him frown the tiniest bit, making her wonder about his past once again. She sighed, knowing it was a futile attempt. Bruce was the biggest mystery Diana even knew and she doubted she would figure him out any time soon.

"We'll be there in about an hour," Bruce told her, breaking the silence between them. "So I would suggest you start preparing your speech now." Diana sighed out loud again.

"When's the wedding?" She asked glumly. Bruce typed something into the computer than was on the jet's console. She looked out the window, letting her mind wander for a moment. She was just now noticing how beautiful the sunrise was as the sun gleamed over the ocean, making it sparkle as the sky burst with colors.

"Looks like we missed a lot." Bruce said. Diana turned back to him. His face was grim as he made the jet go even faster. "Audrey moved the wedding up. It's happening now." Diana's eyes widened in disbelief before narrowing them in determination. _Not on my watch,_ she thought.

"Like Hades it is." She said, unbuckling herself. "Open the roof."

"Diana-" She turned to him sharply, her eyes blazing.

"Open the roof or I'm busting through it." She threatened dangerously. Bruce's face was serious as he pushed the button. As soon as there was enough room, Diana shot out her seat, not missing the tiny smirk on Bruce's face as she did.

"Meet you there." Bruce yelled before closing the roof again.

Diana sped across the ocean, practically sprinting in the air. Bruce said they were an hour away. Audrey once mentioned that a royal ceremony took about forty-five minutes and always started at the top of the hour. Diana looked at how the far the sun was in the sky. She had no more than thirty minutes. Diana gritted her teeth before pushing herself to go even faster.

When the first glimpse of the castle came into view, Diana smiled, hope building in her chest. Then she saw the jets coming towards.

"Oh, Hera," she said. She dove down just in time to dodge the missile that was aimed at her. She wove around the rockets that raced towards her. She let out a breath of relief before she heard a rain of bullets over her head. She narrowly escaped most but was scraped by a couple. She gritted her teeth at the shallow wounds but kept moving, spooting Colonel Vox in a jetpack. She narrowed her eyes and went to meet him head only. Halfway there, he opened his mouth letting out a sonic screech.

"AAAAHHHH!" Diana screamed, trying to cover her ear but the force of the sound knocked her out of the sky. She hit the ground hard and groaned at the sudden headache she had. She opened her eyes and saw guns trained on her. She rolled out of the way at the last minute. _I'm too out in the open_, she thought as she landed. She ducked behind a tree, forcing herself to get reoriented.

Diana peaked out and barely had enough time to raise her arms to block the bullets that rained down on her. She ran quickly through the forest, catching glimpses of the palace. When she tried to run towards it, more guards appeared out of the blue. She grabbed the nearest tree and pulled it out by its roots, swinging it at them. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a blast and turned to use her tree as a buffer. She was blown back as the rocket hit her makeshift shield. She groaned, out of breath from the explosion. The soldiers were beginning to close in on her when she saw Bruce's jet.

He shot at them, making them back away from her and aim at him. Diana got up and uprooted another tree, tossing it at them. But it was too late. Diana watched in horror as an RPG flew towards the jet. At the last possible second, she saw something eject from the jet right before it was blown away. She let out a breath of relief before rage coursed through her. She started to run to where Bruce was landing, ready to plow through anyone or anything that stood in her way.

"Diana, don't worry about me. Get to the palace!" Bruce exclaimed in her ear, making her stop short. She looked up at the sky again. Ten minutes left. She sprinted out of the forest and up the hill towards the palace. When she was halfway there, a tank drove towards her. She narrowed her eyes at it before speeding up. She ducked as it shot at her and picked it up, pushing herself into the air all in one swoop. She gritted her teeth at its weight as she flew towards the palace. When she was close enough, she could hear the end of the priest speech.

"If anyone has cause for why this couple should not be united in marriage, let them speak now or forever hold your peace." He said. Diana panicked as she heard the words. There was no way she could fly there in time to get to Audrey but if she didn't do anything in the next few seconds, would be too late. _It's now or never,_ Diana thought. She looked up at the tank she was holding and an idea came to mind. Before she could think it through, she tossed it into the palace chapel. The tank broke through the roof, causing screams to fill the air. Diana flew into the ceremony, right in front of Audrey, who looked at her in shock and horror.

"Audrey, don't do this!" Diana exclaimed. "You can't marry him. He's-AAAHHHHH!" Diana screamed as electricity ran through her body. She crumbled to the ground, the pain overwhelming her.

"Does anyone else have any objections?" She vaguely heard Vandal ask before everything went black.

* * *

Diana noticed two things when she woke up: 1) she was locked up and 2) she couldn't move. She looked at the locks around her hand. Instead of the chains she expected, there was titanium handcuffs that had a faint blue glow, strapping her to the wall. She pulled at them but she was drained, barely having enough energy to move. She groaned, closing her eyes as her head pounded. She wondered how Bruce would handle this…

_Bruce!_ She thought, snapping her eyes opened and looked round the cell. She was the only one inside. She didn't hear anyone nearby except the guards. Maybe he escaped the soldiers outside. She closed her eyes again. _Please let Bruce be safe,_ she prayed. _Please let him be safe._

She didn't know how long she was standing there. The silence around her was deafening. Nothing moved around her. She couldn't hear a clock and soon enough she ran out of thoughts to distract her. She remembered something her mother told her once: the worst part about being imprisoned isn't the torture; it's waiting for it. That within itself is torture already.

Diana jumped when she heard the sound of heels piece the air, looking up slowly to Audrey walking towards her.

"How dare you burst in here and ruin my wedding," The princess-now queen-greeted her calmly. Diana narrowed her eyes at Audrey.

"You have to believe there was a good reason for that. I wouldn't have done it otherwise." Diana retorted. "Aren't you even curious about what he's doing? He's dangerous and you know it."

"Says the woman who threw a tank through my wall." Audrey replied coolly.

"Oh, grow up." Diana snapped. "He's just using you for political and military power." Audrey looked at her curiously.

"For what?" Diana's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What do think?!" Diana exclaimed. "Have you not been paying attention to everything that's going on around you? We need to stop him!"

"And you are a raving lunatic," Audrey said. Diana narrowed her eyes.

"Thought I was an honored friend," She remarked. Audrey shrugged nonchalantly before examining her nails.

Things change," Audrey said simply. "It's a shame. You were so much fun to go clubbing with." Diana frowned at her.

"This isn't a joke, Audrey." She said. "I think Savage may have something to do with the death of your father." Audrey looked up suddenly with a stricken expression. Her eyes narrowed and her mouth became a thin line.

"And I think you just crossed a line." Audrey said, her voice low with rage. She didn't say anything else as she turned her back to Diana.

"Audrey, don't walk away from this." Diana said.

"I can do whatever I pleased. Surely, you know this by now." Audrey told her before walking away. Diana sighed before leaning her head back. _Well, that went great,_ Diana thought sarcastically,_ Bruce, where are you?_

* * *

Bruce hated calling for backup. He tried to avoid it at all cost, which is why he didn't have sidekicks anymore and no longer a part-timer for any team and _tried_ to avoid having partners. He didn't need them; he didn't want them. He was able to hold his own in most cases. But unfortunately, this was not most cases and his partner being capture was being to be the least of his worries.

He watched as Audrey walked towards the control room in the palace, already knowing that Diana's words had gotten to her. He knew that she was going there to check and see if Diana was right about Savage. And Bruce knew already knew what she would find. He held back as sigh before pressing the button on his earpiece.

"Bruce to Watchtower," He whispered as he crept closer to the dungeon, where Diana was being held.

"Bats?" Someone answered. "Bats, is that you?" Bruce rolled his eyes in impatience.

"Yes, Flash, it's me-"

"Whoa, Bats, where you been? I haven't heard from you in, what, three-four years? How you been?" Flashed asked excitedly. Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance

"Fine," He said with an edge of irritation. "I need your help. Vandal Savage is planning to use a rail-gun somewhere on the world in a few minutes. You need to find a way to stop it from space with whoever you have up there."

"On it," Flash said. "I'll call in the other Johns. Do you need any help down there?"

"No," Bruce answered quickly. "I'm fine. There's another situation I have to take care of."

"You know, we're always here if you need us, Bats. We're not going anywhere." Flash told him.

"I'm fine on my own and stop calling me that." Bruce said with a grim expression. He ended the call and focused back on his own mission. He looked at the guards surrounding Diana's cell. He frowned at the number before shaking his head. He would not get away with this one quietly.

Bruce counted mentally to three and threw a small detonator down the hall, earning the attention of both the guards and Diana. The bomb ticked for few seconds before blowing up. The guards ran towards the explosion. Bruce raced to Diana's cell and picked the look quickly. He started to cut through her handcuffs.

"That won't distract them for long. " He told her, just as he heard a guard charging towards him. He ducked just as he cut through the first cuff. Diana punched the guard square in his jaw, knocking him unconsciously instantly. Bruce stood and rammed into the next guard, bulldozing through him and the other. They fell down without a fight. He looked up as he heard the elevator open, revealing more that gladly charged towards him. Before he could move, a blur moved in front of him and the bullets clanged off Diana's bracelets. Bruce shot a sharp-edged boomerang at them, knocking them back.

"Now what?" Diana asked.

"We find Audrey." He told her. Diana nodded and raced towards the royal quarters.

"Let me out!" They heard Audrey screamed from inside her room as they took out the guards quietly. "I demand to be set free immediately!" Audrey exclaimed, banging on the door uselessly. Diana opened it and Audrey looked up at her shocked.

"Oh," she said. "Hi." She frowned, looking down in shame. "You were right about him. I'm so sorry, Diana. I should've trusted you."

"I forgive you." Diana told her, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "But right now we need your help."

"I can't even help myself. Vandal usurped my father's throne. I have no power among the guards."

"You're their queen. Whether they like it or not, they have to listen to you. You need to take control of the situation." Diana said.

"How?" Audrey asked helplessly.

"You can start by leading us to the control room." Bruce said. Audrey looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"This way," She said, leading them deeper into the palace. They moved quickly and quietly. The path Audrey used was mostly empty, only a guard or two occasionally that they could usually sidestep. When they reached the doors to the control room, there was only one guard blocking their way. Diana snuck up behind him and knocked him unconscious with a swift kick.

"He should be inside." Audrey told them.

"Stay here." Bruce said. Bruce walked towards the door. Diana paused before going back to Audrey.

"Can I borrow those?" She said, pointing to the diamond earring Audrey was still wearing.

"Well, it's a weird time to accessorize but here." She took them out and placed them Diana's hand. "Good luck." Diana nodded and flew to Bruce's side. He held up his hand and counted down to one.

On one, Diana knocked the door down. She quickly put the earrings inside her ears as she and Bruce jumped into another battle with the guards. They moved quickly through the room, knocking the guards down easily before they had a real chance to retaliate. Diana spotted Colonel Vox standing by Vandal's side. She placed her hand on her hip and smirked at him.

"Round two?" She said.

"I suggest this time you listen," said the robotic voice of the colonel before releasing another sonic screech. Diana crossed her arms in front her face to block the attack but was still blown back by the initial force. She grounded her feet into the floor and managed to stay up this time. She slowly walked through the blast until she was close enough to grab Vox by the machine around his throat that produced the sound. She crushed it in her grip.

"Not another word." She seethed before upper cutting him. He flew back, Vandal moving just in time to avoid being crushed by the colonel. Vandal raced to the computer, confirming and locking the rail gun's launch.

"You're in my way," He heard someone say behind him. He turned just in time to see Bruce swing a rolling chair at him, knocking him away from the computer. Bruce watched him land unconsciously on the ground before focusing on the computer. His fingers flew across the keyboard as he hacked into it. He narrowed his eyes in concentration as he moved from one combination to another.

"Batman, we couldn't stop the gun from discharging." J'onn reported from the Watchtower.

"Me either but I did manage to change the coordinates." Bruce told him.

"Where did you send it?" Diana asked from behind him. He smirked.

"Right here." Diana's eyes widened.

"What?!" She exclaimed. Bruce didn't pay attention to her as he pressed the alarm. He picked up the intercom microphone. "Emergency evacuation. Incoming asteroid in less than two minutes. This is not a drill." He announced throughout the palace. He turned to Diana. "We need to get out of here now."

"Well, that's kind of obvious." She said snidely before gathering as may guards as she could in her arms and flying out. Bruce looked for Audrey and dragged her out as well. Diana went back one more time for the last of the guards before joining Bruce at the edge of the palace grounds. She made it just before the asteroid hit, covering Bruce who was covering Audrey from the debris that fell on them. When it was over, they looked up and saw the palace in nothing but ruins.

"The rail gun is destroyed, Bruce." Green Lantern said in Bruce's earpiece. "No casualties. We succeeded."

"Same here." Bruce said. "Bruce out."

Meanwhile, Diana and Audrey had moved to a rock nearby, watching the flames go down from what was left of the palace.

"You have a lot of rebuilding to do." Diana commented. Audrey shrugged.

"I never liked the palace anyway. Too drafty," She said. They both laughed for a moment before it died down. Audrey looked at the ruins thoughtfully. "Maybe this is a chance for Kasnia and I to make a new start."

"And on the slim chance Savage survived being hit by an asteroid?" Diana asked, remembering that she didn't find him during the evacuation, figuring he was still inside.

"We are so getting a divorce. I can't be married to some lunatic warlord. Plus Savage is a horrible last name." Audrey said in disgust. Diana chuckled and Audrey smirked. "Then, once dig him up, we'll see how invincible Savage really is." Diana smirked.

"I can't think of a better plan." She said. Audrey nodded before turning to Diana. She hugged her friend tightly. Diana tensed before hugging her back.

"Thank you for everything." Audrey said, her voice filled with gratitude. "If you ever need anything, I am at your service. You're an honored friend of the crown."

"Despite the temporary revoke?" Diana teased. Audrey waved the question away.

"Hey, I'm a woman. Sometimes I get it wrong. Just don't tell them that." Audrey said, pointing to the group of men nearby. They both started laughing again as Bruce approached them.

"Time to go," He said. Diana nodded, she and Audrey standing up. They hugged one last time before Diana followed Bruce into town.

"How are we getting back?" Diana asked curiously.

"I have a few business connections downtown that can get us a ride back home." He explained. Diana smiled at the idea of home and how he said _us _so easily. Then she giggled as another thought came to her mind. Bruce raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" He asked.

"I just realized, we never did get to finish our dance." Diana told him. Bruce looked at her unfazed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Diana shrugged.

"If you say so," She said, looping her arm through his. "But you're still taking me dancing."

* * *

Bruce gazed out over the balcony, watching the sunset in New York. After a seven-hour flight, they were finally home. While they were both pretty exhausted from their adventure, Diana insisted on dancing with him before she went to sleep. He begrudgingly played an old jazz album that he knew she would like and they waltzed around the room. Being with her in that moment, he didn't feel so tired anymore. Instead, he felt alert of her hands on him and how relentless her stare was.

When she was finally too tired to dance, she stepped out of his arms. She didn't say anything, only running her fingers through his hair before going to her room. The shock of her touch ran through him as he stepped outside to clear his head. Bruce looked at the beauty in front of him as he thought of the one inside his home. He wasn't sure what would happen now. They never finished their discussion before they were swept up in this whole thing. He doubted she would let it go now, especially after fighting along side him. Would she insist on being his partner? Would she leave if he refused? And if he said yes, could she handle the pressure? Could he handle the possibility of losing someone else, of losing her…

"Amazing view," someone commented above him. Bruce looked up and scowled at the superhero floating above his head.

"Stunning," He replied flatly. "What are you doing here?" Superman floated down to Bruce's side.

"Flash told me you called yesterday. I thought I would check on you-"

"I'm fine, Clark." Bruce cut off. "Now leave." Superman frowned at him.

"Bruce, I'm worried about you. We all are. We haven't heard from you in years, not since you left Gotham. Now, you're calling us up for help..."

"It was a one time thing. I didn't have any other options." Bruce explained to him.

"We shouldn't be your last option." Superman told him, feeling the sting of Bruce's word. He reached out to the man in front of him. "Batman-" Bruce narrowed his eyes and caught his wrist. Superman raised his eyebrow. He could actually feel the resistance from Bruce's grip.

"Stop calling me that." Bruce seethed, pushing Superman away. "I'm not Batman anymore. And we are not friends, Clark, so there is no longer an excuse for you to show up here again."

"I am always going to be your friend, Bruce, whether you like it or not." Superman argued stubbornly. "You can leave the league and Gotham but you can't make me or the others not to care about you. We understand you need to adjust to your condition. We want to help you. J'onn said-"

"I don't need to know what J'onn said." Bruce snapped. "I'm not getting involved with the league again. I'm not changing my mind about it either. I have more important things to worry about." Superman frowned before tilting his head towards the sound of someone breathing nearby. He turned his head and used X-ray vision to see inside. His jaw slacked as he noticed a woman sleeping in one of the bedroom. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen one so mesmerizing.

"I'll say…" He said, trailing off in awe. He fought back a smirk as he turned back to his elusive friend. "Then I won't waste anymore of your time." He rose into the air again.

"Don't get too excited, Clark." Bruce warned. "It's not what you think."

"There's nothing wrong with hope, Bruce."

"Hope for what?" Clark looked back down at Bruce.

"Hope that there might be more for you after all." Clark said cryptically before shooting off into the city. Bruce narrowed his eyes at the departing figure. What did he mean by that?

"Bruce," Bruce turned around to see a sleepy-eyed Diana standing in the balcony's doorway. "Who was that?" she asked tiredly.

"Nobody of importance." Bruce answered smoothly. He placed his arm around her shoulder, steering her inside. "You should rest," he said. She snuggled against his chest.

"You should, too." She mumbled. He chuckled a bit as she yawned.

"True," He said, allowing himself a small smile. "But let's get you to bed first." Diana nodded, to tired to fight him anyway, content with his arms around her. _But only for now,_ she thought to herself. He swooped her into his arms in one move so that she didn't have to walk. Diana sighed before placing her head on his chest again. _Or maybe not…_


End file.
